<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Long As I'm With You by RidiculouslyOverObsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052808">As Long As I'm With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed'>RidiculouslyOverObsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Key to my Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**REWRITTEN** AU of Pitch Perfect 3 in which the hostage situation is actually dangerous and Beca has returned to join the group at the café to tell them the news immediately rather than returning to her hotel room. With their lives in danger, truths come out about the Bellas. Will they survive? Or will their run in with Fergus Hobart prove fatal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Key to my Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU of Pitch Perfect 3 in which the hostage situation is actually dangerous and Beca has returned to join the group at the café to tell them the news immediately rather than returning to her hotel room.</p><p>This is the rewrite, they'll be a sequel to this at some point soon, but I have to write that from scratch so it may be a while... anyway, I hope you enjoy this because I think it's better than last time!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shone brightly over the city of Nice, its rays warming residents and tourists alike. Seven young women sat in the afternoon sun, sipping drinks and chatting happily, a nervous buzz in the air whilst they awaited news from DJ Khaled. Chloe laughed at Aubrey's clumsy attempts at French, her eyes fondly glancing around the assembled group. There were no people in the world that she loved more than this group of girls. This was it; this was all she wanted... wasn't it? These girls were her family, her own long since left behind. The redhead's brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to figure out why she felt like something was… missing. Glancing around again, she put the empty feeling down to the fact that there were two Bella's missing: Amy and Beca.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p>Where were they? Chloe realised that she didn't know where either of them where, and what exactly they were doing that was so important that they were missing out on quality time with their sisters. They were in the South of France, miles away from anyone else they knew, so what on earth were they doing instead? She was about to raise the question with the other Bella's, when a familiar brunette came bounding up to the table. Chloe felt her heart jump into her mouth as the sun illuminated the chestnut hair of the small singer, seemingly something out of a rom-com. The redhead quickly shook her head, bringing herself back to reality as Beca reached the table where her friends were waiting for her.</p>
  <p>"Beca, where have you been? Are you okay?" Chloe asked, sensing the distress radiating from her roommate as Beca fiddled nervously with her bag strap.</p>
  <p>"Um… I… look guys-" Beca started, not quite sure how to deliver the news to her closest friends. How on earth was she supposed to tell these girls, her sisters, that DJ Khaled wanted her and not them. They had always done this together, Beca didn't know how to do it without them.</p>
  <p>She opened her mouth to start again, but was interrupted by an unfamiliar man in a suit. He was tall, lanky, and greasy looking. Beca glowered at him; something about this guy seemed… off.</p>
  <p>"Bonjour Bellas! Chicago has sent me to escort you to an event, if you would follow me."</p>
  <p>He gestured towards a black van, a sinister smile on his face. The Bellas exchanged looks, none of them knowing what he was talking about.</p>
  <p>"Event? What event?" Chloe asked, brows furrowed in confusion, "Chicago never mentioned any event."</p>
  <p>Beca resisted the urge to roll her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'Fucking Chicago.'</em>
  </p>
  <p>She'd seen the way the redhead had practically swooned when they first met the soldier Spain, and the way Chloe turned to jelly every time he walked into a room. She hated it. What the hell did she see in that overly muscled douchebag?</p>
  <p>
    <em>'Ooo get me, I'm a soldier man, I have a big gun, I put my life on the line to serve my country, come fawn over me and my rippling muscles! Dumb ass…'</em>
  </p>
  <p>But what did she expect? She'd lived with Chloe for nearly two years now, they'd barely spent a day apart, hell they even shared a bed, and still she'd never been able to work up the courage to tell her friend how she truly felt. How she ached every minute they were apart. How she felt her heart skip every time she heard Chloe sing. How she'd thought of no-one else since she joined the Bellas all those years ago. Even when she was with Jesse, the flame haired singer was the only person she could think of. It wasn't that Jesse was a bad guy, he just wasn't… Chloe.</p>
  <p>Beca was pulled from her thoughts by Aubrey, who nudged her as the rest of the Bellas piled towards the van.</p>
  <p>"You coming Beca? Or are you gonna stand there like a lemon?" The blonde grinned, knowing exactly what the younger singer had been thinking about. Beca and Chloe were not as subtle as they seemed to think they were, and it was more than a little amusing to watch them have no idea how they felt about each other.</p>
  <p>"Wha- no, I'm coming, I'm coming." Beca shook her head and followed Aubrey into the back of the van with the Bellas, an uneasy feeling settling over her.</p>
  <p>"Where did he say we were going again?" Beca asked, settling into the seat in between Chloe and Aubrey.</p>
  <p>"A beach party! He said something about an announcement, so you know what that means!"</p>
  <p>Despite the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, Beca couldn't help but smile broadly at the musical tone in Chloe's voice, forgetting in that second that the announcement was not what Chloe or the others were expecting, lost in the glittering excitement of her crush's sky blue eyes. The ginger grinned widely at her roommate as the Bellas broke into song like they often did on the road, Cynthia-Rose leading them into an a cappella rendition of 'Cake by the Ocean', momentarily washing away all the doubts that the co-leader had. This is the way it was supposed to be. All of them together, against all the odds, all the people who said they couldn't, they shouldn't. Who could she ever think of leaving them? Of betraying them by going solo?</p>
  <p>"Very good ladies!" The chauffeur's voice rang around the cabin, sending chills back down Beca's spine, once against being pulled from her thoughts. Something was definitely off here. The brunette sat forward, panic staring to flutter in her chest as she realised the windows were blocked off. Where the hell were they?</p>
  <p>"Hey, where's Amy?" Beca whispered to Chloe, who frowned in response, looking around the cabin. After Beca showed up, Chloe had just assumed that the whole group was assembled, that empty feeling gnawing at her dispelled when the alt-girl had stood next to her at the café. She felt bad that she hadn't noticed Amy was missing, after all she loved the girl to bits, so much so that she'd happily moved in with her, yet for some reason it wasn't the same as Beca.</p>
  <p>"Excuse me?" Chloe moved towards the driver, a serious expression on her face, and a small bubble of panic threatening to overcome her, "We're missing Amy, and we're not the Bellas if we're not all here. Can we go back and get her?"</p>
  <p>The chauffeur had since turned his back on the girls, and with Chloe's words he slowly began to raise the dividing window between him and the young women.</p>
  <p>"Hey, are you listening to me?" Chloe's tone became more irritable, barely suppressing the panic that threatened to consume her.</p>
  <p>"Yo, dude, we're talking to you!" Beca cut-in, scooting forward, and banging on the window that divided them, subconsciously moving protectively in front of the ginger.</p>
  <p>The back doors of the vehicle were suddenly thrown open, and a metal canister hit the floor, smoke filling the small space.</p>
  <p>"What the-" Beca's sentence was abruptly cut off as the smoke entered her lungs, causing her to cough and splutter. Her eyes began to burn, and she reached out instinctively for Chloe, unable to see her friend but desperate to help her. Before she could find her, she felt a pair of hands grab her roughly, a hand clamped over her mouth, the other wrapping tightly around her waist. The brunette struggled hard, totally bewildered, desperate to help her family. She still couldn't see anything, her eyes watering heavily, but she knew she was in trouble. That they were in all danger. She could hear muffled screams and the sounds of struggling. Who were these people? How many of them were there? What did they want?</p>
  <p>She felt a sharp scratch in the side of her neck, her legs almost immediately starting to buckle under her. She realised all too late that she'd been drugged, and that things were about to get a whole lot worse.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'What the fuck is going on? Oh god, Chloe… where are you?'</em>
  </p>
  <p>Her heart was breaking as she heard the distress her friends were in. The world slowly faded from blurry to black, as the muffled cries of her friends slowly quietened down.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'No. No. What is happening? Somebody... anybody…'</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Fergus Hobart stood on his yacht, observing the ensuing chaos through his night vision binoculars.</p>
  <p>"All sorted boss, we've got the Bellas." A voice came over the walkie talkie.</p>
  <p>"Excellent. Bring them to the boat, stash the roommates in the luggage hold, tie the rest to the barriers on the deck." Hobart responded.</p>
  <p>He lowered the binoculars, grinning cruelly. Pulling his mobile from his pocket, Hobart dialled his daughter's number.</p>
  <p>"Patricia! No need to say anything, I just thought I'd let you know that I've borrowed your friends for a little while. If you want to see them alive again, you'll get down to the docks in the next two hours. Otherwise, I'll put a bullet in each of their pretty little heads and throw their bodies in the sea."</p>
  <p>With that, he hung up the phone as Amy started to respond, smiling smugly at the tones of panic and anger in her voice.</p>
  <p>"Well… now we're going to have some fun…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p><em>'Ow…'</em> Chloe winced as her head throbbed. '<em>What's going on? Where am I?'</em></p>
  <p>The young ginger sat dazed, unsure of what was going on. Then, the memories came crashing back. The van. The smoke. The screams of panic from her friends. The hand clamped over her mouth. Fear began to rise in her chest, her heart pounding, her breathing becoming laboured.</p>
  <p>'Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh CRAP! Where is everyone? Where's Beca? Where am I?'</p>
  <p>Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she looked around her, trying to figure things out as her panic attack threatened to overwhelm her. Wherever it was, it was cold, dark, and metal. Chloe tried to adjust her position, her arms aching, only to find that her wrists were tied tightly behind her.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'Shit. What is happening? Why am I here? Where is everyone?'</em>
  </p>
  <p>She heard a soft moan to her right, and quickly turned her head, her anxiety soothing slightly as her eyes adjusted and her eyes found the semi-unconscious face of her best friend.</p>
  <p>"Becs?" she whispered hoarsely. God her throat was dry. How long had she been out?</p>
  <p>"Ugh crap…"</p>
  <p>Beca groaned softly, head pounding as the world swam back into view. Where the hell was she? What happened after she blacked out? Where was Chloe?</p>
  <p>"Chlo?" Beca croaked, her throat aching. She moved to stand, and, finding she couldn't, tugged at whatever it was that was keeping her arms pinned behind her back. "Guys?" Beca called again, panic starting to flutter in her chest. She tugged harder at her restraints, eyes adjusting to the darkness around her, desperately searching for her flame haired friend, for any of her friends in fact. "Guys?"</p>
  <p>"Hey, weirdo." The brunette's heart soared as Chloe's voice rang through the dark.</p>
  <p>"Chloe? Where are you?"</p>
  <p>"Right side, dummy."</p>
  <p>Despite the thinly veiled fear in her voice, Beca calmed a little, as she turned her head to the right, relaxing a little as her eyes met the glittering blue eyes of her friends. Chloe managed a little smile, though her chest was pounding hard as she tried to understand what had happened.</p>
  <p>"What the hell is going on Beca?" Chloe's voice shook a little, her eyes searching Beca's for the strength she so sorely needed in that moment.</p>
  <p>"I have no idea." Beca sighed, frowning. "I mean, who kidnaps an a cappella group? It's not like we're flush with cash, why else would three of us be living in a studio apartment? It's not like we have sponsors either, let alone ones with deep pockets. Who do they expect to pay a ransom? John and Gale?"</p>
  <p>Chloe snorted in spite of herself at the thought of the two commentators turned stalkers receiving a Bella ransom note.</p>
  <p>"Can you imagine?<br/>'<em>Good evening a cappella fans, we're here today with a very strange note!</em><br/><em>It is indeed Gale, this note claims that a group of French mercenaries have kidnapped the Bellas, and expect us to pay a ten-thousand-dollar ransom.</em><br/><em>The audacity of these people Gale. Mind you, what more do you expect from these Europeans?</em><br/><em>Indeed John, they simply don't understand the American way.</em><br/><em>They're probably women Gale.'</em> "</p>
  <p>It was Beca's turn to laugh as Chloe impersonated the two presenters with startling accuracy, the pair somehow managing to make light of the desperate situation they found themselves in.</p>
  <p>"Where are the others?" Beca adjusted her position slightly, trying to get as comfortable as possible with her wrists and ankles bound tight.</p>
  <p>"If they are, wherever the hell we are, they're keeping them somewhere different." Chloe sighed softly, biting her lip and resting her head on the wall behind her.</p>
  <p>Beca's brow furrowed in confusion. Who had grabbed the Bellas from that café? What did they want from them? Who on earth had they pissed off this much, to kidnap them from the back of a van. Sure, they hadn't made any friends on the USO Tour, but even Evermoist didn't hate them this much.</p>
  <p>"Beca?"</p>
  <p>"Hmm, yeah?"</p>
  <p>Beca turned to look at her friend again, and noticed the tears slipping down the young woman's cheeks.</p>
  <p>"I'm scared…"</p>
  <p>The brunette could feel her heart breaking. She'd never seen Chloe so vulnerable, so terrified, even on the day of her veterinary exams. It was so out of character, and if she was being truly honest it frightened the brunette more than the situation they found themselves. Beca, rather ungracefully, shuffled closer to her friend, closing the gap and resting her head on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe tried to calm herself by focusing on the smell of Beca's hair as her tears threatened to overwhelm her.</p>
  <p>"It'll be okay Chloe."</p>
  <p>"You don't know that Becs. We don't even know who took us, or what they want with us, or-"</p>
  <p>"Hey, hey. Don't wind yourself up, it's not gonna help either of us."</p>
  <p>Beca lifted her head to look at Chloe, smiling softly as their eyes met again, the ginger's glistening with tears. Chloe was right; she didn't know if they'd be okay. In fact, they probably wouldn't be and Beca was terrified. But she couldn't tell Chloe that, especially not now. Not when Chloe was this frightened and vulnerable.</p>
  <p>"Chlo?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah?"</p>
  <p>"Are we bobbing?" Beca lifted her head from the ginger's shoulder, frowning again.</p>
  <p>"Bobbing? Are you sure?"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>The Bellas, minus Chloe, Beca and Amy, sat on the deck of the ship. Tied up, bewildered and terrified, they watched as Fergus Hobart paced back and forth, clock watching.</p>
  <p>"Where are Beca and Chloe?" Aubrey's voice trembled but her face was defiant, full of concern for her missing friends.</p>
  <p>"Elsewhere." Came the curt reply, the Australian grinning cruelly at the older blonde, "Why? Do you want to join them?"</p>
  <p>"I want to know that they're safe." The leader spat, eyes narrowing.</p>
  <p>"Oh, they are. For now, at least. Whether or not they stay that way is down to Patricia."</p>
  <p>Aubrey glared at the career criminal, but she remained silent, concerned that if she said anything else she'd put her friends in more danger than they were already in. Instead, she shifted her position, so she was closer to Emily. The younger Bella was taking the situation a hell of a lot harder than the rest of them, and hadn't stopped crying since they regained consciousness. Legacy rested her head on the older singer's shoulder, sniffling quietly.</p>
  <p>"What's going to happen to us?" Emily whispered.</p>
  <p>"Nothing. We're gonna be fine sweetie. Amy will get here soon and kick his ass."</p>
  <p>Emily giggled softly, relaxing slightly. Aubrey silently prayed for it to be true, desperate to get off this damned boat and find her friends. She knew them better than most, Chloe especially, and she knew how hard they'd be finding this. Hell, anybody would, this man was clearly unhinged enough to kidnap a group of women off the streets of France in order to blackmail his daughter out of $180 million. God only knew what levels of depravity this man would go to in order to get what he wanted. She wondered how Beca and Chloe were holding up. The feelings they hid for each other were certainly not going to help the situation, but hopefully at least it would help them keep each other safe, even if they didn't know why.</p>
  <p>"We're gonna be just fine." She whispered, half reassuring herself as well as the young Bella.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca stirred slightly, realising she must have dozed off. She had no idea what time it was, or how long they'd been on the boat. <em>'Dammit, here I was hoping this was all just a terrible dream…'</em> She hadn't meant to doze off, she felt awful. She'd left Chloe all alone, when she was so clearly distressed.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"You finally stopped snoring then?" Chloe joked weakly, her voice sounding hoarser than it had before.</p>
      <p>"Aw jeez… was I really snoring?" Beca blushed furiously, lifting her head from the red head's shoulder, and shifting a little to try and ease the aching pain in her neck and back.</p>
      <p>"Like a bulldozer. But I'm used to it, we do share an apartment after all… and a bed."</p>
      <p>Beca frowned slightly, noting the hoarseness of her friend's voice.</p>
      <p>"Are you okay Chlo?"</p>
      <p>"Y-yeah. I'm just a little dehydrated that's all."</p>
      <p>Beca opened her mouth to argue with Chloe, knowing that the hoarseness was down to the fact that Chloe had probably been crying non-stop, but she was rudely interrupted.</p>
      <p>"Well I suppose we'll have to do something about that then! We do have a long journey ahead of us."</p>
      <p>The girls started at the sound of the unfamiliar thick Australian accent from the shadows, the tall older gentleman towering above the two captive women.</p>
      <p>"Who the hell are you?" Beca squared her shoulders, jaw set, eyes narrowing.</p>
      <p>"Oh, how terribly rude of me. The name's Fergus. Fergus Hobart."</p>
      <p>"Wait… Hobart?" Chloe recoiled slightly, the realisation hitting her like a brick to the face.</p>
      <p>"Yes! I believe you know my daughter? Patricia?"</p>
      <p>"You- You're Amy's dad?" The ginger's voice shook as she pressed herself closer to Beca, the tales that Amy had told them over the last week running through her head. Drug smuggling. Weapons mule. The man in front of them was a hardened criminal. God knows what he was capable of.</p>
      <p>"Where are our friends?" Beca's defiant tone rang through the hull, her eyes glaring daggers at their captor as she felt Chloe shrink back. Something about Chloe hiding behind her made Beca even angrier than she had been at being kidnapped and tied up by an Australian lunatic. How dare he put the lives of her friends, of her family in danger, for what? Quality time with his daughter and her friends?</p>
      <p>"Safe. Somewhere else. Boy, you girls sure ask a lot of questions!" The smile on the Australian's face was unable to hide the cruelty and the psychotic capabilities of its owner. He squatted down in front of the girls, his hand reaching out as Chloe flinched away, pressing herself against the wall of the boat.</p>
      <p>"Calm down sunshine, you're the one who said you were thirsty!"</p>
      <p>Chloe's eyes flickered down to the bottle of water in his outstretched hand, pressing herself as close to Beca as she could manage, swallowing hard. Fergus unscrewed the bottle cap and moved closer to the ginger. He pressed the top of the bottle against Chloe's lips, waiting for her to accept it. After a rather clumsy exchange, the ginger found herself less dehydrated, and the brunette was offered the same courtesy.</p>
      <p>"I'm alright. Thanks." Beca's eyes narrowed, far too wary of the strange man in front of her to accept anything from him, "What exactly is it that you want from us?"</p>
      <p>"It's not you I want something from sweetheart. You're simply a means to an end. I'll be back in a while, maybe even with Patricia!" Fergus grinned cruelly, leaving the two women on the floor.</p>
      <p>"Hey! What about our friends?" Beca yelled after him.</p>
      <p>"Oh, you'll see them soon enough. If Patricia keeps up her end of the bargain that is."</p>
      <p>Fergus disappeared into the darkness, and the pair heard the door slam shut.</p>
      <p>Chloe let out a sob, burying her head in Beca's shoulder. Beca rested her head on top of her friends, quietly shushing her in a vain attempt to comfort her friend. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around the distraught, sobbing young woman on her shoulder. She'd never seen the ginger so distraught, and even though the situation seemed dire, Chloe's reaction did seem a little out of proportion.</p>
      <p>"Chlo, what's going on? This isn't like you..." Beca asked, her voice full of concern for her closest friend.</p>
      <p>"I just- it's nothing. I'm just winding myself up that's all." The red head sniffed, lifting her head up and leaning back into the wall of the boat again, suddenly exhausted. The alt-girl frowned, dissatisfied with the response she'd been given. She shuffled backwards so she was sitting next to Chloe again, shifting her legs into a more comfortable position as she looked at her friend. Their faces were mere inches from each other, and Beca couldn't help letting her eyes briefly wander to Chloe's lips. <em>'Now is not the time Mitchell. Get it together.'</em></p>
      <p>"You can't fool me weirdo. What's going on with you?"</p>
      <p>Chloe tore her eyes from the ceiling, meeting the soft, concerned, blue-eyed gaze of the woman next to her. She smiled softly, tears sliding down her cheeks. What did she ever do to deserve Beca Mitchell in her life? She knew how she felt about the brunette was probably unreciprocated, but ever since their little shower incident in the alt-girls first year Chloe could slowly feel herself falling harder and faster for her friend and co-captain. Yet there was so much she couldn't tell her, that she'd never told anyone (except Aubrey, but that was unintentional after a particularly difficult night and an almost lethal amount of alcohol), and here was this beautiful, perfect, angel of human being who cared about her so much, who looked at her in a way that made her knees go weak and her palms sweat. Chloe needed Beca to look at her that way, not in the way that she'd look at her after she'd told her the truth; disgust, contempt, and pity. Chloe couldn't risk it… not with Beca.</p>
      <p>"I'm just scared Beca. Those stories that Amy told us… they really got into my head, you know what I'm like." It wasn't technically a lie Chloe supposed.</p>
      <p>"An obsessive overthinker?" Beca chuckled, "Yeah, I kinda got that impression the day you had a panic attack when you thought Amy was pregnant because she had 'something to tell us' and it turned out that she was just changing the type of maxi pads we bought to cheaper ones."</p>
      <p>Chloe blushed furiously, "Ugh I can't believe you remember that…"</p>
      <p>"Dude it was literally the funniest thing that happened in that whole month." Beca's grin was infectious, and Chloe giggled in spite of herself. "And what about the time at Barden when you thought you'd gone blind after you'd forgotten you'd fallen asleep with an eye mask on, and nearly broke your neck as you ran around in a panicked frenzy?"</p>
      <p>"Hey! In my defence, the eye mask was your fault you put that floodlight on the front of the house, right next to my window!"</p>
      <p>"That was to deter the TP-ing assholes following muffgate, so technically, Amy's fault."</p>
      <p>Chloe laughed and shook her head. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments, Chloe once again resting her head on Beca's shoulder.</p>
      <p>"How did we get here Beca?" she sighed, chewing her bottom lip.</p>
      <p>"On a boat kidnapped by Amy's dad?"</p>
      <p>"No, idiot. Living in a studio apartment with Amy, so scared of moving on with our lives that we're on a tour with our college a cappella group, trying to cling onto who we used to be."</p>
      <p>"Jeez Chlo, kidnap turns you into a right buzzkill."</p>
      <p>"I'm serious Beca! What are we doing? Why are we so afraid of the future?"</p>
      <p>Beca sighed softly, finding the despair in her friend's tone crushing. She was so used to Chloe being the positive one, so full of hope, even when the Bellas seemed to face crippling defeat. So why now was Beca having to be the one that stayed positive? The brunette was so used to being the one having her spirits lifted, that she was totally lost in this new role. All she could hope for was that Chloe stopped spiralling into the dark, twisty pit she was creating. There was obviously something that the flame haired girl was hiding from Beca, that for whatever reason she was hiding from her, and whilst that irritated the brunette a little (after all that they'd been through, why didn't she trust her enough to tell her what was bothering her?), but she was more concerned with the fact that whatever it was that was eating her up was having such a devastating effect on Chloe.</p>
      <p>"Chloe… this is just you obsessing over your vet exams. A Bella reunion was just what you needed to distract you whilst you waited for your results. Besides, the Bellas are family, there's no such thing as wasted time with family." Beca lent her head on Chloe's in a clumsy attempt to soothe her.</p>
      <p>"Yeah… I guess you're right. Look at you being the positive one." Chloe scoffed, rolling her eyes.</p>
      <p>"Yeah I know… I feel kinda gross. Ugh don't make me do that again." The brunette screwed up her nose in disgust.</p>
      <p>The two sat in companionable silence for a few moments as Chloe started to doze off, exhausted from all the stress and fear of their current situation. She gently nuzzled into the side of Beca's neck, soothing herself with the rhythmic breathing of her friend. "As long as I'm with you Beca, I know I'm going to be okay." The red head mumbled as she drifted off into an uneasy slumber. Beca blushed furiously, grateful that her friend had nodded off so that she didn't have to respond.</p>
      <p>What had Chloe meant by that? Did she…?</p>
      <p>
        <em>'Time and a place Beca. Besides, if she had meant that then she would've said it. Right?'</em>
      </p>
      <p>Beca rolled her eyes at herself. Why was she being so ridiculous? There were clearly far bigger priorities right now. Like what that Australian psychopath wanted. And how they were going to get out of this. She knew Amy would do anything for them, for all the Bellas. So why was she so terrified of what was to come? Yet, as she sat there, Chloe's warm breath tickling her neck, all she wanted to do was snap her restraints, take the ginger in her arms and carry her away from Hobart, blacked out vans, and whatever else that had hurt or could ever hurt her again (sure, with her tiny frame it was impossible to carry Chloe anywhere, but that was hardly the point).</p>
      <p>No. How could she think about her doomed feelings for Chloe when her family was in danger? How the hell were they going to get out of this? They were a former college a cappella group, none of them could pose any threat to whoever it was that a career criminal had on his payroll. God, what if… no. No. One of the spiralling was enough, it would do them no good if Beca fell apart. The brunette closed her eyes, focusing on the rhythm of the sleeping ginger's breath to keep her calm. What the hell were they going to do?</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Despite the earlier heat of the summer afternoon, a chill had now spread through the Bellas, unhelped by the winds and the exposure of the ocean. Although they were perhaps only a mile and half from shore, to the young women zip typed to the metal barriers of the 'Fat Dingo Bitch' it was the most isolated place on earth. Fergus Hobart paced back and forth, looking at his watch, getting more and more agitated.</p>
      <p>"Ten minutes Bellas. You'd better hope she gets here quickly, otherwise you ladies are in a lot of trouble." He sneered. The Australian stopped in front of Emily and squatted, his face a mere menacing centimetre from the youngest Bella's face, "Although maybe I'll keep you as a play thing…"</p>
      <p>Emily whimpered, scooting as far away as she could manage, as Hobart reached out to stroke her face. At this point, something in Aubrey snapped. She'd enough of this man, his threats and his skeevy remarks. Before her brain could catch her and stop her from making a regretful mistake, the blonde kicked Fergus' legs out from under him.</p>
      <p>"Get away from her!" she spat. 'Oh shit…' Aubrey started to panic, as Hobart's head whipped round, his eyes black with fury. He grabbed her blonde hair and wound it around his hand, yanking her head back violently, causing the young woman to cry out in pain.</p>
      <p>"Well that was exceptionally stupid now, wasn't it?"</p>
      <p>"Let her go Fergus. You win. Let them all go, and you can have the money."</p>
      <p>Smiling cruelly at the young woman, Fergus said nothing, throwing her head forward as he stood to greet his daughter. Tears formed at the corner of Aubrey's eyes as her head throbbed, her breath coming in short gasps as her chest tightened in fear, somehow unsoothed by Amy's appearance, having little faith that this maniac would hold up his end of the bargain.</p>
      <p>"Oh thank God…" Emily whispered quietly, smiling at Aubrey in a vain attempt to reassure her friend who had jumped in to save her.</p>
      <p>"Sunshine! You came!" A wide yet cruel smile spread across Amy's fathers face.</p>
      <p>"You didn't exactly give me much choice, did you? Now let. My friends. Go."</p>
      <p>"Always in such a rush Patricia. Well I suppose there's no reason to hold onto them any longer." He nodded to his cronies, who busied themselves with cutting the cable ties around the Bellas wrists and ankles, the girls gratefully rubbing the aches out of their joints.</p>
      <p>"What about Beca and Chloe?" Aubrey's voice was as cold as ice as she glared daggers at her captor as Emily helped her to her feet, the older girl a little shaky on her feet from the previous assault, but trying to attack aloof and undeterred. No way was she letting Fergus Hobart have the upper hand.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, where are they?" Cynthia-Rose demanded, jutting her chin towards Fergus, stepping towards Aubrey, giving her hand a subtle little squeeze of reassurance. The blonde half smiled in response, more grateful than ever for her family.</p>
      <p>Hobart chuckled malevolently, shaking his head at the assembled group.</p>
      <p>"Now really ladies. What kind of idiot do you take me for? I need some insurance to make sure Patricia follows through on her word."</p>
      <p>Aubrey's fists clenched as she stepped forward. No way in hell was she leaving them behind, not with him. Especially not Chloe, not with all the demons she hid so well from everyone else.</p>
      <p>"We're not leaving without them!" Aubrey took a stand, eyes burning with defiance, determined to rescue all of her friends. Amy looked perplexed, not understanding what was going on.</p>
      <p>"W-wait. We had a deal. I showed up to get you the money, and you let my friends go."</p>
      <p>"I don't believe I said I'd let all of them go pet. After all I wouldn't be that stupid. And as for you sweetheart…" He stepped menacingly towards the Bella who moved protectively in front of Emily to keep her safe, but unable to stop herself from flinching slightly, "You're leaving. You don't have a say in it."</p>
      <p>"No. Beca and Chloe are coming with us. We're family. We stick together."</p>
      <p>Hobart sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Then, quick as a whippet, he pulled his gun from the holster on his hip and fired a single shot. The bullet hit Aubrey just above her left knee, the blonde letting out a screech of agony as her leg collapsed underneath her, Emily quickly rushing to her side. Blood began to pour from the wound, fear and pain coursing through the blonde as Jessica joined Emily, instinctively taking off her belt and using it to form a makeshift tourniquet. Amy's dad loomed over them, Aubrey visibly shrinking away.</p>
      <p>"Now then…" His goonies unholstered their own guns, aiming them at the Bellas, "Get onto the dinghy now, there's a good girl."</p>
      <p>Aubrey bit her lip, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She was terrified. Terrified for herself, for the Bellas behind her, and for her friends that were still very much in danger. Jessica and Emily, helped her to her feet, the former captain leaning heavily on Jessica unable to bear weight on her left. She nodded to the group gathered behind her, signalling for them to board the little boat.</p>
      <p>"Can I at least say goodbye to Amy?" Aubrey asked.</p>
      <p>"Fine. But make it quick."</p>
      <p>Fergus kept his gun trained on the blonde as she all but fell into Amy's arms, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Be careful." She whispered tearfully, "And look after them. Chloe especially. She won't be coping well… she went through some stuff. Trust me. She needs your help. They both do."</p>
      <p>"Alright that's enough." Fergus roughly grabbed the skinny blonde, tugging her towards the dinghy. Aubrey threw Amy one last desperate look before being shoved into the small life raft with the other Bellas. She yelped as she landed awkwardly, pain once again threatening to overwhelm her as Emily gently stroked her hair, Jessica dutifully tending to her bullet wound.</p>
      <p>Amy ran her hand through her hair, only just beginning to realise the danger she was in. The danger she had put Beca and Chloe in. Sure, she knew her dad was a maniac, but never in a million years did she think he'd go as far as he just had. What else was he capable of?</p>
      <p>She watched the Bellas be cast adrift, mobile phones long since confiscated, with only an oar to guide them back to safety. Thank god they weren't in the middle of the ocean… at least this way they could get help, and with Jessica's medical training she knew that Aubrey would probably be fine.</p>
      <p>
        <em>'Please god let this work out okay…'</em>
      </p>
      <p>"C'mon on then sunshine. Let's get you comfy. It's a long way to the Cayman Islands." Hobart put an arm around his daughter's shoulders, the Bella quickly shrugging it off in disgust.</p>
      <p>"I wanna see Beca and Chloe first. I won't do anything until I know that they're okay."</p>
      <p>"Of course." Fergus chuckled, "I wouldn't expect anything less Turnip Top."</p>
      <p>"Don't call me that."</p>
      <p>"Oh, so testy… fine, fine, have it your way! Let's go see your roommates."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Beca was stirred from her sleep by the restless woman on her shoulder. She frowned as Chloe whimpered, shifting slightly so she could see her better.</p>
      <p>"N-no…" Chloe whispered, "I'm sorry… Please…"</p>
      <p>"Chlo?" The brunette could feel her heart breaking. Whatever her friend was dreaming about, it was causing her untold amounts of distress.</p>
      <p>"Chloe wake up. It's just a dream."</p>
      <p>Beca tried the best she could to try and stir her friend, but with her hands tied behind her she was finding it incredibly difficult.</p>
      <p>"Chloe? It's Beca. You're okay. I'm right here."</p>
      <p>Suddenly Chloe jolted upright, breath coming in small breathless gasps as she tried to remember where she was. Her eyes darted around the small metal hull, seeing only darkness. No, she couldn't be back here. Please don't let her be back here. No. NO.</p>
      <p>"Chlo?" The flame haired woman jumped sharply, her head whipping round as her eyes met Beca's concerned ones.</p>
      <p>"Beca?" She croaked, her t-shirt drenched with sweat.</p>
      <p>"It's okay Chloe, I'm here." The brunette moved closer to Chloe, whose breath had started to calm as she let herself go limp against the wall of the boat.</p>
      <p>"Are we still on Amy's dad's boat?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah…"</p>
      <p>"Damn. And here was me hoping it was all a dream." Chloe sniffed, shaking her head slightly. She was partly relieved, at least the bottom of a private yacht was better than… well, anyway.</p>
      <p>"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the sarcastic and bitter one?" Beca joked weakly, looking at her roommate with concern. What had she been dreaming about that was causing her so much distress? This wasn't the Chloe she knew, but it didn't change how she felt about her. If anything, it made her long to comfort the redhead, to fix all the hurt that she was feeling.</p>
      <p>"Yeah well… desperate times, desperate measures I suppose."</p>
      <p>The pair jumped as the door crashed open, heads whipping to the direction the noise had come from.</p>
      <p>"Here you go sunshine! As promised, your roommates in one-piece."</p>
      <p>"Chloe? Beca?"</p>
      <p>A smile broke out across the ginger's face as Amy came into view. Was this it? Was it over?</p>
      <p>"Ames?"</p>
      <p>The blonde Australian rushed towards her friends, pulling them into a huge hug. Beca, for once, didn't complain, grateful to see her friend was safe.</p>
      <p>"What's going on Amy?" Beca asked, voice wobbling slightly.</p>
      <p>"My mom left me $180 million in a bank account in the Cayman Islands, and dad wants it. So, he kidnapped the Bellas to lure me onto the boat and give him what he wants, and he's keeping hold of you and Chloe as insurance to make sure I give him the money."</p>
      <p>"Are you serious?" Chloe hissed, "This is over money?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah I know. I'm sorry guys, I never meant for you to get roped into this." Amy smiled sadly.</p>
      <p>"It's okay. How could you predict your psycho father was gonna truss us up like a Thanksgiving turkey and keep us hostage in the bottom of his boat?" Beca laughed, trying her best to make things a little lighter. Amy sniggered, as Chloe gave her a soft smile.</p>
      <p>"We're okay Amy. Just worry about getting that money moved." The redhead gently pleaded.</p>
      <p>"Oh, she isn't moving the money!" Hobart laughed, his wicked grin turning Chloe's blood run cold, "We're going to the Cayman Islands to get it!"</p>
      <p>"Wait, what?" Chloe exclaimed.</p>
      <p>"Get comfy ladies. It's gonna be a long trip. Come on Patricia. Let's go."</p>
      <p>"Aubrey and the others are safe." Amy whispered quickly, before getting to her feet and following the kidnapper out of the room, throwing Beca and Chloe one last apologetic glance as the door slammed shut. There was no way she was telling them about what her father had done to Aubrey. They were frightened enough as it was. As she followed her twisted parent to the control room, Amy couldn't get the mental image of Chloe's empty and haunted eyes out of her head. Aubrey was right, she needed to protect them at all costs.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aubrey watched the boat disappear into the horizon, tears slipping down her cheeks, crying half out of pain, half out of fear. Her leg was throbbing and it was taking all of her strength not to pass out from the pain. She awkwardly eased herself into a sitting position, wincing as the pain shot up her leg. Jessica quickly set about removing her cardigan, tearing the fabric into makeshift bandages, gently applying pressure as Aubrey hissed in pain.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Sorry honey, I can control it here, but we need to get you to a hospital so they check it out and give you some pain relief. The bullet went straight though, so it should just be a case of stitches, but they'll have to make sure there's no major arterial damage first."</p>
      <p>Aubrey shook her head furiously, "No, not yet, we have to help Beca and Chloe."</p>
      <p>"They'll be okay." Cynthia-Rose squeezed the blonde's shoulder, trying to reassure her friend, knowing that the last thing Aubrey needed right now was to get herself worked up. "They've got Amy, and whilst Fergus doesn't have what he wants, he won't risk hurting them."</p>
      <p>"But what about after he gets what he wants? What then? Is he really just going to let them go? I mean, he shot me, he's not exactly a poster child for sanity!"</p>
      <p>"I don't know. But we'll get to them before that." Cynthia-Rose tried to sooth her injured friend.</p>
      <p>Aubrey scoffed, "Oh yeah? And how are we gonna do that exactly? Paddle after them in this wooden box?"</p>
      <p>Cynthia-Rose gave her a cunning smile as she reached into her pocket.</p>
      <p>"No… but we can always report them to Chicago and the US Army, tell them where they're going. After all, why else would I have swiped a phone with all their secret plans on?"</p>
      <p>She waved it triumphantly in front of the Bellas, who all gasped in shock and wonder, Aubrey pulling the singer into a tight hug, "You're a genius!" she grinned.</p>
      <p>"I'm not just a pretty face y'know." The young woman winked as Aubrey pulled away, grimacing as another wave of pain radiated through her.</p>
      <p>A cautious sense of optimism spread through the group as the bay came into view. Maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to save their friends before anything got ugly. Lilly hopped out of the boat as they bumped against the dock, using her unique skill set to tether the boat to the dock, before helping her friends disembark. The Bellas then helped the injured Aubrey out, steadying the boat as she lent on Jessica, her face grey with pain.</p>
      <p>"Where are they going anyway?" Aubrey asked, trying to think about anything but the agony she was in.</p>
      <p>"The Cayman Islands?"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"I can't believe it…" Chloe rested her head on the wall behind her, her eyes wide with disbelief.</p>
      <p>"Well I for one, am in great need of a summer vacation." Beca smirked, doing what she always did in desperate situations.</p>
      <p>Chloe simply rolled her eyes, so used to the unrelenting sarcasm of the younger Bella that it no longer phased her. In fact she found it endearing, although it had one more than one occasion gotten them into trouble. Not possibly life-threatening, kidnapped by a career criminal and taken overseas trouble, but definitely the sort of trouble that lead to bar fights. The two sat in silence as the new information washed over them, trying to comprehend the sheer absurdity of the situation they found themselves in.</p>
      <p>"How long do you reckon it is from France to the Cayman Islands?" Beca asked, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to work it out.</p>
      <p>"By boat? Easily 12 hours, probably longer." The ginger sighed, "And I am not good on boats. My dad used to take me fishing as a kid, but I'd spend the whole time throwing up over the side..."</p>
      <p>"Oh God, don't tell me you're about to start puking up everywhere…" the brunette moaned, "You know how I get with puke!"</p>
      <p>"Oh yeah, the World's after party." Chloe giggled, remembering how her friend had behaved, "When every time Legacy threw up from drinking too much, you followed because the mere sound of someone vomiting sets you off."</p>
      <p>Beca shuddered at the mere memory of that night, feeling that familiar wave of nausea build in her throat, "Ugh. I still maintain that it was a fair response!"</p>
      <p>"Mmm, I'm not sure Emily would agree!" Chloe shook her head, remembering the look of horror on the young legacy's face.</p>
      <p>"I didn't mean to puke <em>on</em> her head, she was just… in the way." The brunette blushed furious as Chloe giggled helplessly, all worries momentarily forgotten. "Besides, it's not like you haven't made an ass of yourself before!"</p>
      <p>"I don't know what you mean!" Chloe protested, cheeks turning as red as her hair.</p>
      <p>"Oh really? What about Aubrey's graduation party? When you got so drunk you decided to give Ashley a strip tease?" Beca arched an eyebrow, mischief written on every inch of her face. Chloe's impromptu strip tease was perhaps one of her favourite memories, although she had wished it was her lap that the ginger had been grinding on.</p>
      <p>"I did not!" Chloe gasped indignantly.</p>
      <p>"Oh yes you did! I'm pretty sure Jessica still has the video."</p>
      <p>"No… I do not remember that." The redhead was appalled, trying to search her brain for the memory of that night.</p>
      <p>"I'm not surprised! You drank like two whole bottles of wine by yourself, you were really out of it."</p>
      <p>"Oh my god…." Chloe blushed furiously, hiding her face behind her hair, utterly embarrassed by her drunk self.</p>
      <p>Beca chuckled to herself, shaking her head fondly. "It was a good night though. Can you believe it was five years ago?"</p>
      <p>"Huh. Has it really been that long?" Chloe smiled softly, the flush in her cheeks slowly dissipating, "We had fun didn't we Beca?"</p>
      <p>"Oh definitely! The best years of my life were with the Bellas! You guys are my family." Beca winced as she heard herself, "Ugh, kidnap makes me sappy..."</p>
      <p>Chloe simply laughed in response, once again resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. The pair sat like that for hours, laughing and reminiscing about their lives with the Bellas, in a desperate attempt to ignore both the danger they were in, and the secret feelings they had harboured for each other since the day they met. Now was simply not the time.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Cynthia, will you use that phone to call an ambulance?" Jessica asked, gently lowering Aubrey onto a nearby bench, as her friend's breathing started to become laboured with the effort of walking.</p>
      <p>"No, we have to get back to the hotel- find Chicago-" the injured blonde tried to get up again, but the pain made her head swim, the young woman turning quickly to throw up in a nearby trash can.</p>
      <p>"Bree…" Ashley started softly, "You have a hole in your leg, you're in so much pain that it's making you throw up, you need to go to the hospital. You are less than useless like this. Besides... there's a baby girl back home that needs you in one-piece."</p>
      <p>Aubrey leant back on the bench, her forehead damp with sweat. She opened her mouth to protest, but she knew her friend was right. There was no way she could carry on like this.</p>
      <p>"Fine." She mumbled, her head starting to throb.</p>
      <p>"Bree?" Jessica quickly placed a hand on her friends forehead, "Shit, she's burning up… Bree, stay with me honey. How's that ambulance coming?"</p>
      <p>"I don't speak French!" Cynthia-Rose was starting to panic, unable to help her friend.</p>
      <p>"Here. I'll do it." Ashley took the phone off her, "Bonjour? J'ai besoin d'une ambulance s'il vous plaît. Port de Nice, doc sept. Mon ami a reçu une balle dans la jambe, notre autre amie est médecin donc nous avons pu lui donner un traitement d'urgence, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle ne va pas bien. Nous sommes ici avec l'armée américaine dans le cadre de la tournée USO, pourriez-vous leur demander de nous rencontrer à l'hôpital? Nous sommes ici avec le capitaine Chicago Cole, dites-lui que c'est urgent. Merci."</p>
      <p>She hung up, looking round at the bewildered yet impressed faces of her friends. "What? I'm a translator, you guys know this!"</p>
      <p>Before anyone could respond to what definitely felt like new information, their attention was drawn back to Aubrey thanks to Jessica's panicked tone.</p>
      <p>"Bree? Bree? Honey can you hear me?" The blonde gently shook her friend's shoulder to no avail, "Aubrey?"</p>
      <p>"What is it? What's happening?" Emily knelt down next to Aubrey, stroking her hair out of her face, panicking when there was no response.</p>
      <p>"She's passed out, it's probably the pain, but given the amount of blood she's lost it could be… it could be a bad sign. Did they give you an ETA on the ambulance?" Jessica was trying to keep calm, knowing that if she freaked out everyone else would follow suit.</p>
      <p>"About 3 minutes." Ashley responded, sensing her panic and keeping her tone calm.</p>
      <p>Jessica took Aubrey's pulse. It was starting to slow down, and she knew her friend didn't have that long before she'd be in trouble. Thankfully, the approaching sound of sirens soothed her worries a little, as an ambulance appeared around the corner. Lilly waved it down, two paramedics quickly joining the distressed singing group.</p>
      <p>"Êtes-vous les américans? Est-ce que tu parles français?" One of them asked, kneeling next to Aubrey and taking her pulse.</p>
      <p>"Oui, j'ai appelé l'ambulance." Ashley stood close by, ready to translate in between the paramedics and the Bellas.</p>
      <p>"Que s'est-il passé?" The paramedic attached the unconscious blonde to the heart monitor as the other wheeled over the gurney.</p>
      <p>"Elle a été abattue. C'est une longue histoire, ont-ils appelé l'armée?"</p>
      <p>"Oui, ils vont vous y rencontrer. Un seul d'entre vous peut venir en ambulance avec nous, les autres devront prendre un taxi." Aubrey was now on the gurney, attached to various machines and suddenly looking very small.</p>
      <p>Ashley turned to her friends. "Okay, only one of us can go with her, the rest of us need to get a cab to the hospital, Chicago's gonna meet us there so we can fill him in, send him after Hobart."</p>
      <p>"You should go with them, you're the one who speaks French, I'll get the others in an Uber XL and we'll meet you there. That way if the doctors need to talk to someone about Bree, we're not having to battle with a language barrier as well." In the absence of their usual leader, Flo stepped up, sensing the other Bellas distress, and given the fact that Jessica had been so level headed for them before, it was time she had a moment to herself to feel her emotions. Ashley simply nodded and followed the paramedics back into the ambulance, Flo opening up the Uber app on the procured mobile phone.</p>
      <p><em>'They kidnapped our friends and shot Aubrey, the least they can do is pay for the Uber to the hospital…'</em> The large shuttle arrived within two minutes of the ambulance leaving, the ambulance quickly outpacing the taxi full of Bellas as it screeched through the traffic, blue lights and sirens blaring.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Chloe smiled softly as she listened to the brunette snore softly. It had been an exhausting time for the two Bellas, even before they were kidnapped and put on a boat to the Cayman Islands, and the redhead had no issue with Beca nodding off. After all, the sound of Beca snoring was probably the most comforting sound that she knew, having used it to get to sleep for the last year. Ever since they moved into the studio apartment with Amy, the two had been forced to share a bed, and Chloe (who was a light sleeper) had at first taken an issue with the noise, desperately trying to get the brunette to stop. She'd tried everything; rolling her over; pinching her nose; stealing her pillows so she was flat on her back rather than propped up; but nothing had worked. Eventually however, Chloe had adjusted to the sound to such an extent that she couldn't fall asleep without it. She hated it when Beca had to work late, the bed so big and so cold without her in it, but the other side of that was the small brunette trying to quietly slip into bed next to her roommate when she thought she was asleep, and she would quietly whisper good night before curling up next to her.</p>
      <p>Of course, Chloe had never told her this, nor had she told her that she wanted, more than anything, to roll over and kiss the short brunette, then pour her heart out. She'd been in love with the girl for so long that she couldn't remember a time when Beca hadn't been in every waking thought. But she kept those feelings hidden, for good reason. She didn't let anyone know about that side of her, expect for Aubrey. She'd been through far too much pain because of it.</p>
      <p>"Oh Beca…" she whispered, "Why does it have to be so hard? Why can't I just tell you how I feel?"</p>
      <p>Beca, who had stirred slightly, heard every word. She bit her lip, wondering whether or not to respond. She couldn't be sure if Chloe meant what she thought she did, and she didn't want to ruin what she already had. Could she really risk everything? She opened her mouth, hoping that once she started talking she'd figure out what to do.</p>
      <p>Just then, the door banged open, causing Chloe to jolt upright. Beca screamed internally, convinced that she'd missed the opportunity to finally to finally tell Chloe how she felt. Why couldn't she do this? It wasn't this hard, surely?</p>
      <p>"G'day ladies! We'll be at the Cayman Islands in about three hours. And that's when the fun really begins." Fergus Hobart grinned cruelly as he observed his captives, "But…"</p>
      <p>Two of his lackies came in behind him and cut the cable ties around Beca's ankles, dragging her to her feet.</p>
      <p>"I think we can start the fun a little early... it's time for you two to spend a little time apart."</p>
      <p>"What! No!" Beca struggled against Hobart's henchmen as they tried to wrestle her out of the room, "CHLOE!" she screamed.</p>
      <p>"BECA!" Chloe fought against the restraints, desperate to help her friend.</p>
      <p>Beca was fighting hard against the men holding her back already, but the second that she heard the pain and fear in Chloe's voice, a surge of adrenaline overcame her and she managed to snatch herself free, charging at Hobart. Unfortunately, the tall man had seen her coming and dodged out of the way, Beca stumbling and hitting the metal floor hard. Grunting in pain, she tried to scramble back to her feet, but Hobart pulled her up by her hair and landed a hard punch in her ribs. The brunette cried out as she felt a crack, all the air leaving her lungs at once. Fergus let her crumble to the floor, his henchmen once again pulling her to her feet, Chloe only able to watch helplessly as her friend was manhandled out of sight. She glared daggers at the towering kidnapper, "Where are you taking her?"</p>
      <p>"What is it with you girls? Always asking questions that you don't need to know the answers to?" Fergus chuckled, heading for the door.</p>
      <p>"You bastard! I swear to God I'm gonna kill you. You harm another hair on her head and I'll make you wish you'd never been born!" The red-head snarled, tugging so hard at the cable tie around her wrists that she drew blood.</p>
      <p>"Sweetheart…" Fergus slowly paced back towards the captive Bella, suddenly dropping to her level, grabbing her hair so she was forced to look up at him. Chloe gasped in pain, eyes wide with fear, "I'm the one that calls the shots around here. Got it? So, if I decide to hurt your friend, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Ask your friend Aubrey. And if you open your pretty little mouth one more time, I'll bring her back to you one piece at a time. Do I make myself clear?"</p>
      <p>Chloe nodded quickly, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes, shrinking as Fergus let go off her and got to his feet.</p>
      <p>"Good girl. Sit tight. I'll be back soon."</p>
      <p>The door slammed shut behind her kidnapper, Chloe letting out a loud sob, burying her head in her knees. Why was this happening to her? Why was it that every time she let herself feel this way for a girl something like this happened? What was going to happen to her? To Beca? What if she never saw Beca again? What if she'd missed her chance to tell how she really felt? What if he hurt Beca again? What if he hurt her worse? What if he killed her? She thought about what he'd said. What had he done to Aubrey? Was she hurt? Was she dead? Where was she?</p>
      <p>Chloe's head spiralled with darker and darker what ifs, and with no Beca to anchor her thoughts, the spiral was uncontrollable. Chloe sobbed heavily for a good half an hour before finally falling into a fevered sleep, filled with haunting images of her past, and the potential, Beca-less future that awaited her.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"OI! Assholes! I know you can hear me!" Beca, now upright with her hands bound tightly behind her back still, was pacing up and down the small room she'd been shoved into, kicking at every door and wall within reach. Her ribs were throbbing but she didn't care. She had to get back to Chloe.</p>
      <p>"You take me back to Chloe right now! Or I'm gonna introduce you to a whole new world of pain! You hear me? I swear if you hurt her I'm going to kill you!"</p>
      <p>The door was suddenly flung open as Fergus moved swiftly through the door, grabbing Beca by the throat and slamming her against the wall. The brunette cried out in pain, chest pounding, struggling for breath as the grip around her throat tightened.</p>
      <p>"Now I'm going to tell you the same thing I've just told your friend. I'm the one in control here. I decide what happens to you and that bimbo in the other room, and if I decide if I hurt her or you. Keep yelling, and I will hurt her. Do you understand me?"</p>
      <p>Beca nodded, still struggling for breath, helpless in his grip with her hands tied behind her. He released her, allowing her to crumple to the ground. She spluttered as air suddenly re-entered her lungs, all but choking on it as she tried to re-oxygenate her body. Hobart grabbed her legs roughly, forcing her ankles together as he fastened a new cable tie around them. He left Beca catching her breath, uncharacteristic tears forming at the corner of her eyes. The door slammed shut, leaving Beca very much alone.</p>
      <p>"Shit…" she whispered, "Shit."</p>
      <p>How could she keep Chloe safe now? She'd seen something in Chloe's eyes that had terrified her more than anything else that had happened whilst they'd be kidnapped; a haunted look that Beca had never seen before, and she hated it. She hated the thought that someone might have hurt Chloe in the past; the level of pain that she had seen in the ginger's eyes broke her heart. She rested her head on the wall behind her, sighing softly. How had she got herself into this mess? Why couldn't she just tell Chloe how she felt? Why was it so damn hard to say those words? And now… now she might never get to tell her. Why was she such a damn coward?</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry Chlo…" she whispered, closing her eyes, "I wish I hadn't hesitated. I'd do anything to take it all back and save you from all this."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"What the hell did you do that for?" Amy yelled, eyes blazing with fury as her father re-entered the surveillance room.</p>
      <p>"They were far too comfortable with each other; this isn't supposed to be a holiday!" He simply shrugged, feeling no remorse.</p>
      <p>"It's me that you're black mailing, not them! Why are you punishing them?"</p>
      <p>"Oh pumpkin, I've gotta get some fun out of this!"</p>
      <p>Amy looked at him in horror, shaking her head, "What is wrong with you?"</p>
      <p>"Sunshine." Fergus chuckled cruelly, "This is what us Hobarts do for fun. We've been doing this for generations."</p>
      <p>"Then I don't want to be a Hobart. After I've given you the money, we're done."</p>
      <p>"Fine by me Patricia." Fergus left the surveillance room, locking the door behind him.</p>
      <p>Tears slipped down the blonde singer's face. How could she have let this happen to her best friends? The reason she'd moved in with Beca and Chloe over the other Bellas was because she'd promised Aubrey she'd help them. All the Bellas knew how the pair felt about each other, even if they remained totally oblivious to it, or at least oblivious to the fact that the other felt the same way. Amy knew that together the girls were unstoppable. She also knew that apart, they were intensely vulnerable. Beca may put on a strong façade but underneath it all she was just as vulnerable as the rest of them; and Chloe, well, Aubrey's last words to her had been ringing in her ears. The ginger was clearly struggling more than could ever have been anticipated. The Australian bit her lip, watching her friends, helpless and suffering.</p>
      <p>"I'm gonna get you out of this guys. I promise."</p>
      <p>"Get her out of here, take her to the lounge. I'm sick of listening to her whining…" Hobart turned his back on his daughter, his eyes falling hungrily on the redhead on his surveillance feed.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chloe was woken from her uneasy sleep by the sound of the door opening. "Beca?"</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"No sweetheart."</p>
      <p>Chloe's heart leapt into her throat as she recognised the voice.</p>
      <p>"Did you miss me?"</p>
      <p>She scooted away, terrified, her blood flowing like ice in her veins.</p>
      <p>"I missed you."</p>
      <p>He squatted in front of her, reaching out and stroking the side of her face with his hand. Chloe's heart was pounding so hard that she could hear it, but she was frozen in place.</p>
      <p>"It's been so long."</p>
      <p>"Please… don't…" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he slid his hand up her thigh, "I don't want this… I never did… please…"</p>
      <p>"Shhh. Of course you do. It's only natural. You know I have to do this. It's for your own good."</p>
      <p>"Stop… please…"</p>
      <p>It was then that Chloe woke up, sweat pouring down her forehead, barely able to breathe. It had felt so real, so intense, she could have sworn she was back there. She wanted Beca to wrap her arms around her, to smell her shampoo as she buried her face in her hair.<em> 'Beca… please come back to me… I need you…'</em></p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Beca sighed, holding back tears. She refused to let Fergus Hobart of all people break her. But it was so hard to keep herself together. All she could think about was Chloe. She wanted nothing more than to kick the door down, run to Chloe, hold her in her arms, and say those four words she'd needed to say since the day they'd met.</p>
      <p>"I love you Chloe."</p>
      <p>God, why had she hesitated? Why was it so damn hard? She'd had hundreds of opportunities to tell her. The night they won the ICCA championships for the first time, but instead of kissing Chloe like she wanted to, she kissed Jesse, because she thought it was the right thing to do. The third time Chloe failed, and she'd cried all night, Beca stroking her hair, reassuring her that the fourth time was the charm. The night at the retreat when neither of them could sleep and they'd clambered over the other Bellas and sat by the campfire, Beca captivated by the way the firelight highlighted the subtle freckles on Chloe's face. There were so many nights, so many days that she could have told the beautiful flame-haired woman how she felt every time she looked into those blue, ocean like eyes.</p>
      <p>And now, she might never see her again. She'd blown it. She'd squandered the one chance she'd had at happiness because… what? She was a coward? Despite her best efforts, tears began to pour down her face, all the emotion she'd bottled up for Chloe flooding out in a tidal wave. She'd let her down, and now Chloe was all alone, terrified and vulnerable. She missed her so much that it hurt, every part of her aching (although not helped by the throbbing pain of her broken ribs).</p>
      <p>"Alright God. I'm not a big believer, and I know I don't do this, but I'm begging you if you do exist, please keep her safe. Even if it means sacrificing myself, just make sure she gets out of this alive."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The remaining Bellas sat in solemn silence, waiting for an update from the doctor on how Aubrey was doing. They'd arrived ten minutes after the ambulance to find Ashley pacing back and forth in the foyer, Aubrey had been taken into the ER but they hadn't let her in with her, and all she knew was that they were treating her. Chicago had shown up not long after, and they had all done their best to explain what the hell was going on. He was now making calls and using the intel from the phone to try and track down their friends. So now, all they could do was sit and wait, helpless to help anyone. Emily sniffed, too exhausted to cry anymore, but too distressed to do anything else. Her head was resting on Flo's shoulder, who was stroking her hair with one hand, her other hand tightly grasping Cynthia-Rose's. Cynthia had her other arm around Lilly's shoulders, Lilly gently patting Jessica's head in her lap, her hands gently massaging Ashley's temple who was sat on the floor, knees pulled to her chest. It felt like hours before the doctor came in.</p>
      <p>"Êtes-vous ici pour Aubrey Posen?" Ashley nodded, as they all looked hopefully towards the doctor, "I speak English if that's easier?"</p>
      <p>"Yes please…" Ashley sighed, currently fighting off a stress migraine.</p>
      <p>"Okay. She's going to be absolutely fine. There was no major arterial damage, the blood loss was fairly minimal thanks to your quick thinking." The doctor nodded at Jessica who beamed, glad that she'd been able to help her friend, "She came round as she came into the ER, we gave her some pain relief and stitched her up. She'll be on crutches for a few weeks, and she might need some physio, but otherwise she'll be just fine."</p>
      <p>"Can we see her?" Emily was already on her feet, eager to see her friend.</p>
      <p>"Of course. Right this way." The Bellas all but ran through the corridors, wide grins on their faces as they entered the room to find Aubrey sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.</p>
      <p>"BREE!" The group mobbed her, pulling her in into a tight hug. The blonde laughed in spite of everything, hugging as many of them as possible at the same time.</p>
      <p>"Guys I love you, but you're kinda suffocating me…" The Bellas quickly released her from their hug, tears flowing aplenty, "Alright, where are we on the Beca/Chloe/Amy situation?"</p>
      <p>"Bellas."</p>
      <p>Chicago's commanding voice quickly caught the attention of the group, seemingly answering Aubrey's question.</p>
      <p>"Please tell us it's good news." Emily, like the other Bellas, was exhausted and her voice showed it.</p>
      <p>"It is. We've managed to track his cell phone, and we've placed him about half an hour away from the Cayman Islands. We're about to send a team out to rescue Chloe, Amy and Beca, but we just need to wait on the approval of the British embassy, it is their territory after all."</p>
      <p>"We're coming with you." Aubrey's tone was insistent.</p>
      <p>"That's not a good idea-"</p>
      <p>"Look soldier boy. Beca, Chloe, Amy, they're not just our friends. They're our family. They're in danger, they need us. You saw the state that we were in after just an hour with that psycho, imagine the state they're going to be in after six! I don't care if it's against some protocol or whatever, we're coming. It's what family does."</p>
      <p>The Bellas murmured in agreement, eyes fixed on Chicago. The soldier sighed.</p>
      <p>"Aubrey you were shot, you can't walk unaided, and none of you have any experience-" He was cut off before he could finish his sentence.</p>
      <p>"Irrelevant. They need us." Aubrey got to her feet unsteadily, Emily passing her the crutches next to her bed. She approached the soldier, staring him down, "If you don't take us, we'll just get there another way, and if anything happens to us it'll be on you."</p>
      <p>"I'll see what I can do. But I can't promise anything." Chicago could tell that no other answer would satisfy them.</p>
      <p>He walked off, phone in his hand as he negotiated for the Bellas to join the team heading for the Cayman Islands. Aubrey, smoothed out her jumper, looking around the assembled group of singers, smiling softly, "We're going to bring them home." She smiled, "They're going to be okay."</p>
      <p>"Aubrey…" Jessica started, concern running through every line of her, "You don't know that. You said it yourself-"</p>
      <p>"I know." The older Bella snapped, "I know… but if I don't hold onto the idea that they're going to be okay I won't be able to get through this."</p>
      <p>Jessica gave her a soft understanding smile, standing up to join the Bella captain.</p>
      <p>"Well then, in that case… count me in."</p>
      <p>"And me." Ashley got to her feet, intertwining her fingers with Jessica's.</p>
      <p>"Try and stop me." Cynthia- Rose grinned, joining them.</p>
      <p>Emily simply nodded, and followed by Lily and Flo, joined the other Bellas for another group hug. Chicago re-entered the room at this point, touched by the scene in front of him. He'd known from the minute he met the Bellas that they were more than just a group of singers. There was a connection between them that was rooted deeper than anyone could begin to fathom. God help Fergus Hobart if he'd harmed his captives. These girls would rip him to shreds.</p>
      <p>"Alright. You can come."</p>
      <p>Aubrey smiled triumphantly, acknowledging the soldier's efforts with a small nod.</p>
      <p>"There is one condition though. When we get there, you ladies are to wait at the base until we've rescued them. You are not, under any circumstances, to come on the rescue mission."</p>
      <p>"But-" Aubrey started.</p>
      <p>"No Aubrey. It's too dangerous. I'm already putting my ass on the line for you here. This is the best you're gonna get."</p>
      <p>"… Okay." She nodded, "If that's what it takes, that's what it takes. Thank you."</p>
      <p>"No problem. Now let's go. We just got the go ahead from the British embassy. We need to leave now if we have any hope of rescuing them before Hobart no longer has a purpose for them."</p>
      <p>The Bellas quickly and purposefully followed the soldier to the awaiting transport vehicle, Aubrey reluctantly in a wheelchair per the hospital's conditions for early discharge. They rode to the airstrip in silence, apprehensive of what awaited them in the Cayman Islands. They knew, whatever happened, their lives would never be the same.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Chloe jolted awake, sweat pouring down her face. She panted hard, looking around the room for Beca. She needed her. And then, she suddenly remembered. Remembered them dragging the brunette kicking and screaming out of the hold. Remembered the stench of Hobart's beer breath in her face.</p>
      <p>"Beca…"</p>
      <p>She was never going to see her again. She'd blown it. God, she was such an idiot. She'd left it too long. She'd never loved anyone like she loved Beca. The way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. The little frown that formed when she was focusing on a set. The passion that radiated from her when she performed on stage. The way she star-fished out on their shared sofa bed when she was asleep. The smell of her hair that always seemed to end up in her face when Chloe awoke.</p>
      <p>A sad soft smile graced her lips as she sighed. Thinking about Beca soothed her slightly, until she realised that she'd lost her. She'd lost the woman who made her feel safe. Made her feel warm. Made her feel like a person. For the first time in her life, she'd finally found someone she could be herself around, who made her feel like it was okay for her to be… Chloe. Crying softly, Chloe pulled her legs closer to her chest and rested her head on the wall of the boat.</p>
      <p>"Please come back Beca. I need you."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Beca looked up as the door opened, weary from her ordeal, hoping that by some miracle Chloe would be at the door. Instead, two men entered followed by Hobart, a wicked grin plastered on his face.</p>
      <p>"Hello sunshine. We're almost there. How're you holding up?"</p>
      <p>Beca sneered at him, "Screw you."</p>
      <p>"Tempting offer sweetheart…" Hobart knelt in front of the brunette, his eyes running up and down her small figure, "But I'd much rather have your ginger friend."</p>
      <p>Beca jolted forwards, fury in her eyes again. Hobart simply laughed, gesturing at his goonies. They grabbed the young woman's arms and dragged her to her feet.</p>
      <p>"How do you feel about coming quietly, not causing a fuss… we can pretend you're my girlfriend! Though we may have to kiss a little, just to make it believable…"</p>
      <p>"Piss off." Beca spat. She didn't care anymore, about his threats, his sleaziness, none of it. She just wanted Chloe.</p>
      <p>Hobart tilted his head, a smirk on his face. He turned his back, stroking his chin, before turning quickly, striking the young woman hard across the face with the back of his hand. Beca gasped as her rang, heat radiating across her cheek, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. One of the men pulled out a syringe, sticking it in the side of her neck, injecting the sedative into Beca's bloodstream.</p>
      <p>'<em>Shit…'</em> She felt her legs buckle again, her limbs heavy. He was winning, and she hated it. All she wanted to do was to get back to Chloe. Feeling her grip on consciousness loosen, her last few moments were spent praying that Chloe had been spared from this.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"She was easier than her friend." Hobart mused to his sidekick.</p>
      <p>The men had simply walked in, made small talk, and then easily subdued the redhead who hadn't said a word the whole time. Hobart smiled cruelly at the form of the unconscious red-head. Knocking the two of them unconscious was the easiest way to move them off the boat, and it would certainly be easier to gag and blindfold them like this.</p>
      <p>The henchman knelt down, pulling the roll of duct tape from his pocket, quickly tearing off a strip and taping it across Chloe's mouth. From there he threw a hood over her head and threw her over his shoulder. Fergus grinned malevolently as his henchman rejoined him.</p>
      <p>"Stick her in the car."</p>
      <p>Hobart watched triumphantly, satisfied that his plan was coming together nicely. Separating the two was a stroke of genius, and provided him with a good few hours of entertainment as both women had spiralled into a black pit of despair. Soon he'd have all the money he needed to disappear. There was of course the excess baggage that he'd have to dispose of, but that was hardly an issue.</p>
      <p>In fact, he was quite looking forward to it.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Alright, you ladies wait here. We're going to go in and rescue Beca, Chloe and Amy." Chicago left the Bellas in an airport hanger as he marched off on his soldier business. Emily helped Aubrey sit down on a handily placed chair, the blonde abandoning her wheelchair at the earliest possible point, choosing instead to rely on her crutches. The other Bellas sat on other surfaces around her, none of them knowing what words to say in that moment. Jessica quietly slipped away, approaching one of the soldiers that had remained at the base.</p>
      <p>"Excuse me, can I borrow your phone? I need to call someone back home."</p>
      <p>"Sure." The soldier handed Jessica her phone, the blonde thanking her and quickly putting the number into Facetime. The dialling tone sounded a few times, and then she answered.</p>
      <p>"Jess! Hey girl!"</p>
      <p>"Stacey…" Jessica gave her friend a watery smile, relieved that she'd picked up.</p>
      <p>"Where have you guys been? I've tried calling you a million times, Bella did the cutest thing, she- Jess what is it?" Stacey's face was full of concern as Jessica burst into tears.</p>
      <p>"Oh Stace… I don't know how it happened, one minute we were outside a cafe in the sun, the next we're tied up on the deck of a boat and there's men with guns and Chloe and Beca are missing and then Amy turns up because her dad has gone INSANE and kidnapped a bunch of women to extort money out of her and he shot Bree and now we're in the Cayman Islands on an army base and god knows where Beca and Chloe are and I just don't know what to do…"</p>
      <p>"Wait, what happened to Bree?! Is she okay?!" Stacey could be seen sitting up sharply, eyes bright with fear.</p>
      <p>"She's okay, I promise. It was a through-and-through bullet just above her left knee, all superficial. She'll be on crutches for a couple of weeks, but it'll be fine." Jessica sniffed, "Sorry, you just had a baby, I shouldn't be bothering you with this…"</p>
      <p>"Don't be ridiculous, this is my family you're talking about. It's okay. So, where are you now?" Stacey smiled, relaxing slightly now that she knew her wife was okay.</p>
      <p>"Cayman Islands."</p>
      <p>"And Beca and Chloe are missing?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah. Amy's dad still has them, we don't know where they are, or if they're okay…"</p>
      <p>"Hey, this is Beca and Chloe, they'll be okay."</p>
      <p>"I guess…" Jessica wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "You want me to take you to Aubrey?"</p>
      <p>"Thank you…" Stacey grinned, "I just need to see she's okay for myself."</p>
      <p>Jessica simply grinned, heading back to the group, "Hey Bree, I've got someone for you."</p>
      <p>Aubrey looked up from the floor, a look of confusion on her face that quickly turned to one of love and comfort, "Stacey?"</p>
      <p>"You got shot?!"</p>
      <p>"I'm okay…"</p>
      <p>"You were SHOT."</p>
      <p>"Stace.."</p>
      <p>"What would I have told Bella huh?! That her mom was trying to be a hero and got herself shot by a crazy Australian guy?"</p>
      <p>"I wasn't being a hero…"</p>
      <p>"Oh so you were being a dick? Decided to piss off the crazy Australian man?"</p>
      <p>"I-I-" Stacey raised an eyebrow, almost daring her to argue with her, "You're right… I'm sorry. I just- I didn't-"</p>
      <p>"I know baby. Are you really okay?" Stacey's gentle teasing and berating turned to concern.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I'm fine. I promise. Sore." There was a quiet pause as the two just smiled at each other, Aubrey relieved to see her wife's beautiful face after all of this, "How's my girl?"</p>
      <p>"Beautiful. Like her mother."</p>
      <p>"I can't wait to meet her properly…"</p>
      <p>"Well then maybe don't piss off anymore mob bosses?" A mischievous twinkle glittered in Stacey's eyes as Aubrey rolled her eyes.</p>
      <p>"Fine… I love you beautiful."</p>
      <p>"I love you too… bring our girls home in one piece yeah?"</p>
      <p>"I'm trying to…" Aubrey gave her a soft smile, "I gotta go..."</p>
      <p>"I know. Stay safe."</p>
      <p>"I promise. Can't really get into much trouble anyway, not on crutches…"</p>
      <p>Stacey simply laughed, blowing her a kiss before she ended the call. Aubrey smiled, handing the phone back to Jessica, looking around at the bemused look on her friends faces. "What?"</p>
      <p>"Nothing… it's just nice to see soft Bree…" Cynthia-Rose smirked.</p>
      <p>"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes, playfully shoving her friend's shoulder. The tension was briefly broken, the Bellas enjoying a normal moment in the chaos. The moment passed all too quickly however, as their thoughts quickly returned to their missing friends.</p>
      <p>"God, I hope Chicago gets back with them soon…" Emily mumbled.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Beca stirred, head swimming as she slowly regained consciousness. <em>'Great, this again…'</em> She knew immediately that she was no longer in the dark room on the boat, and not just because she wasn't bobbing anymore. It was more bump than bob. Was Chloe here? Beca went to open her mouth to call her name and found she couldn't. She frowned as she realised the black in front of her eyes had an unusual texture to it. '<em>Black bag over the head… that's original.'</em> What the fuck was happening? Beca struggled against her restraints, grunting with the effort. Although she couldn't see a thing, the brunette quickly realised she was in a small tight space, probably the trunk of a car given the bumping.</p>
      <p><em>'Shit… where's Chloe?'</em> Beca knew the red-head struggled in small spaces, especially when she was on her own. The panic attack on the It's A Small World ride when they went on a Bella's trip to Disneyworld was enough to give her that information. She had to get to her. If she was even here that was. God, what if she wasn't? Where would she be if she wasn't? What would he have done with her? The brunette swallowed hard. Was this it? Was this how Beca 'effin' Mitchell was going to go out? She stopped struggling, it seemed futile. She might as well save her energy.</p>
      <p>The car suddenly came to an abrupt stop, Beca's head hitting something hard. She moaned softly, feeling blood trickle down her forehead, <em>'What now?'</em></p>
      <p>Beca heard a click, frowning as the darkness in front of her eyes seemed to lighten a little in patches. She turned her head trying to figure out what the hell was going on, grunting as a pair of hands roughly grabbed her arms, pulling her upright. She felt the restraints around her ankles give, and she was dragged to her feet. She was led blindly by the tight grip on her arm, stumbling due to the lack of visibility and the fact that she'd been tied up for hours. She tripped and skinned her knee, swearing loudly as she was dragged to her feet again. She heard the sound of the door opening, and a rough pair of hands forced her onto a chair, ensuring that her arms were over the back, preventing her from standing up. It was only then that the bag was pulled off her head, the harsh light briefly blinding the brunette as she closed her eyes, wincing.</p>
      <p>"Welcome to the Cayman Islands sunshine!" Beca could feel the anger building up inside again as the painfully familiar Australian accent filled the dingy motel room. She glared against the harsh sunlight in her eyes in the direction of the voice.</p>
      <p>"It's nearly over." Hobart smiled cruelly, stood in the centre of the room.</p>
      <p>Beca's eyes adjusted to the light and she scanned her surroundings. There was mould in the corners of the window, and the carpet was threadbare. Two heavily armed henchmen stood at the exit, and given how small the room was it meant that Beca could see little else. Was there even room for Chloe in here too? God, where was she?</p>
      <p>"Patricia's headed to the bank to collect the money, and when she comes back this whole thing will be done."</p>
      <p>The brunette scowled, her thoughts on the missing red head. Where the hell was Chloe? Was she-?</p>
      <p>"In the meantime…" Fergus stepped back, and Beca let out a small gasp as her eyes met those beautiful, ocean-like, soulful eyes she had fallen in love with all those years ago, "I figured you two could keep each other company again."</p>
      <p>Chloe's eyes filled with tears, her heart all but leaping out of her chest. Beca was alive. Everything was going to be okay now. She wanted to run to her, to pull her close, to kiss her like the world was ending, and never ever ever let her go again. But, for now at least, she would have to make do with drowning in those deep blue eyes. She hoped her eyes would tell Beca how she felt, because she didn't want to waste another second, even if Beca didn't love her back. She was in love with Beca Mitchell and she didn't care who knew, as long as Beca did. Her eyes scanned the short brunette, her heart aching as she the blood on her forehead, the bruises on her face and neck, her bloody knees. Her poor Beca… what had he done to her?</p>
      <p>"Isn't this nice?" Their kidnapper grinned, "You two ladies, reunited at last. I mean this isn't the perfect scenario I know, hardly rom com quality, but still it's pretty cute."</p>
      <p>The women ignored him, focusing only on each other, registering every line of each other, committing them to memory so that they would never forget a single detail, not even in death. Beca watched as the light illuminated Chloe's ginger locks as they fell across her face. The brunette wanted to run her hands through that hair, moving it out of her eyes as their lips brushed, kissing for the first time after years of waiting. Beca didn't care if Chloe felt the same way or not. All she cared about was not wasting any more of her life waiting and worrying. 'Oh Chloe…' She looked like she'd been through hell; her eyes were red and puffy, and she was also sporting a skinned knee. <em>'Huh, must be a rock or something on the path… oh yeah, like that's relevant right now Beca!'</em></p>
      <p>"You know; I think Patricia should be on her way back by now. I'll ring her. We don't want her to miss out on this happy reunion, do we?"</p>
      <p>Hobart got to his feet and left the room, his henchman following him out leaving Beca and Chloe alone. Still gagged, Beca attempted to scoot her chair forward, determined to get to the flame-haired woman. Chloe quickly shook her head, sensing that moving was a bad idea, her eyes darting to the door. She didn't want Beca to be hurt any more than she already had been. Their eyes locked again, the brunette able to see that same haunted look in her eyes that she'd had earlier, but instead of it being a glint as it had been previously it was the dominating feature, their usual sparkle of joy replaced with a dull hue. And yet, somehow, they were still beautiful, and they took Beca's breath away. Everything about Chloe took her breath away.</p>
      <p>"Get them on their feet! Gags and restraints off, this needs to be under the radar!" The door of the motel room was flung open with a crash, Hobart storming in, eyes blazing with fury. Chloe leapt out of her skin, cowering away from the noise. Beca was furious, at Hobart, at the henchmen, at anyone who had hurt her, but most of all she was angry at herself; angry that she'd left Chloe alone, angry that she hadn't fought harder to stay, angry that she was so useless. The two women were dragged to their feet, duct tape ripped off, cable ties cut and hustled quickly out of the door. Chloe gasped as she felt the barrel of a gun press into her back.</p>
      <p>"One wrong move ladies, one single word out of your mouths, and these gentlemen will put a bullet in you faster than you can blink. Do you understand?"</p>
      <p>They both nodded, neither daring to breathe, stiff with fear. Beca quickly threw Chloe a small reassuring glance, gently and subtly brushing the back of her hand against hers, trying to maintain an illusion of calm for the ginger, who was visibly shaking.</p>
      <p>"Good. I put a bullet into the bossy blonde friend of yours, be under no illusion that I won't do the same to you." Beca's eyes widened in shock and fear.</p>
      <p>"Aubrey? What did you do to her?" Caught off guard by his revelation, Beca momentarily forgot his threat. Hobart froze in his tracks, and the world seemed to stop turning for a moment, the tall Australian reaching into his holster. He spun quickly on his heel, gun gripped tight in his hand as he pistol whipped Chloe across the face. She cried out, so caught off guard that she didn't have time to put her hands in the way, her head bouncing painfully off the corner of the dirty table in the corner.</p>
      <p>"You have anything else to say?" Hobart asked, a dangerous glint in his eye as Chloe's bodyguard dragged her to her feet again. Chloe's head started to pound as she gingerly touched the wound on her head. Beca shook her head quickly. How could she have done that to Chloe? How could she have been so damn STUPID?</p>
      <p>"Good. It seems that Patricia has decided to change the plan a little. You'd better hope that she doesn't mess me about any more, or you'll be paying the price for it." Fergus' mood was no longer upbeat, the fury clouding his face like a thunderstorm. He turned to the two henchmen with their guns at the woman's back.</p>
      <p>"When we get to the square, disperse the crowd. I'll take care of the women."</p>
      <p>Beca's breath caught in her throat, understanding the implications of the words. The true danger of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. Even after he'd hurt her, hurt Chloe, when she knew Hobart was a dangerous man, she never truly believed it would go this far. Part of her had hoped it would never get to this stage. It was more than likely that Chloe, herself, hell even Amy, were going to die.</p>
      <p>"Let's go." He set off at a brisk pace, a murderous look on his face.</p>
      <p>They moved quickly through the crowds, Hobart's men keeping the barrels of their guns pressed into the Bella's backs, heading for the centre of town where Amy presumably was waiting for them. Chloe's eyes darted around the people walking past them, praying for one of them to realise what was going on and rescue them from their impending fate. Why was Amy doing this? Surely she realised the danger it was putting them in? Chloe's head hurt. She just wanted this to be over.</p>
      <p>They came to an abrupt stop, Hobart's frame stiff with anger. Beca spotted Amy in the crowd, a small wave of relief washing over her. Maybe, just maybe, it was going to be okay.</p>
      <p>"Clear the crowd." Hobart's command was mono-syllabic, eyes hard as steel as he pulled his gun out of his jacket, aiming at his captives, "Come here. Slowly. Don't do anything stupid."</p>
      <p>The women slowly made their way towards Fergus, Beca subtly brushing her fingers along the back of Chloe's hand again, letting her know that she was there. The henchmen fired their guns into the air, the crowd scattering in all directions, screams of panic filling the air. Chloe flinched, tears streaming down her cheeks, wanting nothing more than for Beca to hold her in her arms and take her away from all this. She was sick of crying, sick of feeling weak and helpless. She just wanted to go home.</p>
      <p>Amy stepped forward towards her father, grip tight on a black gym bag, "Let them go Fergus. Then you can have the cash."</p>
      <p>"Sunshine, do you really think being in a public place is going to stop me hurting them?" He gestured at Beca and Chloe with his gun, both singers too terrified to move. His henchmen returned, standing next to the two Bellas.</p>
      <p>"I thought I told you to clear the crowd?"</p>
      <p>"We did boss, they're gone."</p>
      <p>"Did I tell you to come back?"</p>
      <p>"Well, no but-"</p>
      <p>
        <strong>*BANG* *BANG*</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Chloe dropped to her knees, ears ringing, gasping as she raised a shaking hand to her cheek, fingers coated in blood. The two henchmen lay dead on the floor, Hobart's gaze turning to the cowering red-head.</p>
      <p>"Get. Up." The gun was aimed at Chloe's head, the Bella too shell shocked to even hear him. Beca moved to help her up, stopping only when the gun was on pointed her way.</p>
      <p>"I thought I said don't move." Fergus spat.</p>
      <p>"Dude, I'm just helping her-" Beca started.</p>
      <p>"Do you want to follow them?" The kidnapper was all but foaming at the mouth, waving his gun wildly. Beca backed off hands held up in an attempt to show she wasn't a threat. She didn't want Chloe to be hurt anymore. Chloe was still on her knees, trembling with fear. "GET. UP." Clumsily, Chloe slowly got to her feet, her eyes focused on the weapon in the Australians hands.</p>
      <p>"Good girl. Now Patricia. Hand me the money."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"I'm getting into position." The sniper on the roof aimed at Fergus Hobart, watching the situation unfold. He, and the rest of his team had arrived a few seconds before Hobart had shot his cronies but had to wait it out, waiting on the instruction of Chicago before dispatching of the criminal. He watched as the blonde took small steps towards the target, the target himself still waving his gun wildly.</p>
      <p>"Alright. Let me know when you're in position."</p>
      <p>The sniper lined up the shot, "There's a clear shot."</p>
      <p>"Take it."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Amy stood her ground, knowing that Chicago and his team were about to take Hobart out. She'd been told to draw him out and stall, but now, looking at the fear on her friend's faces, the dead men on the floor, she knew that she had to at least pretend she was giving him the money. What the hell was going on? Where was the damn army?</p>
      <p>"Don't test me sunshine." He warned, gun aimed at Chloe's chest, "I will shoot her. I will kill her."</p>
      <p>Amy swallowed hard, taking small steps towards her father.</p>
      <p>"C'mon Patricia, quicker than that!"</p>
      <p>Fergus' movements became wilder and more dangerous, Chloe physically flinching in fear. Amy, bit her lip, speeding her pace up just a little.</p>
      <p>"That does it. Now you've really pissed me off!"</p>
      <p>Fergus turned to face the redhead who had frozen to the spot. Time seemed to stop. He aimed the gun at her chest, smiled malevolently and…</p>
      <p>
        <strong>*BANG*</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*BANG*</strong>
</p><p>The world seemed to stop turning. There was no sound. No movement. Nothing. For that brief moment all seemed calm. All seemed safe.</p><p>And then, the world came crashing back into life, Amy stopping dead in her tracks as Hobart reeled backwards, the sniper's bullet hitting him square in the chest. She ran to him, dropping the bag on the floor as she went. He may have hurt her friends, but at the end of the day he was still her father. She still loved him despite everything that happened. No, she didn't condone what he'd done, nor did she understand it, but this was still the man who raised her, villain or not, and this was the man who had taught her to sing.</p><p>Dropping to her knees, she realised the bullet had been fatal, and death instantaneous. Amy let out a sob, wishing that the situation hadn't come to this. In her heart of hearts, she'd always known that this was how things between her and her father would end, but it didn't make it any easier.</p><p>"Why couldn't you have been a normal dad?" she whispered, tears pouring down her face, "Why did you have to be like this? Was I not enough for you?"</p><p>She sniffed hard, reaching forward and closing her father's eyes, taking a few moments to herself to mourn her loss. Amy knew that the other Bellas wouldn't understand why she was mourning him, given everything he had done, and so these few minutes that she had were her only time to do so. She heard the thudding of footsteps and knew that Chicago and his team were rapidly approaching. Her gaze turned her friends, assuming that the gun shot she'd heard had been the sniper.</p><p>To her horror, she saw the damage that her father's gun had caused. The dark red of the blood contrasted sharply with the pale skin of the bullet's recipient. There seemed to be too much of it, but Amy could just make out the rise and fall of her friend's chest. The other seemed relatively unharmed, tears pouring down her face as she gently pulled the injured party into her lap, stroking her hair.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" She asked, blue eyes glittering with tears.</p><p>"I couldn't let him shoot you weirdo." Her voice was soft and raspy, every word a serious effort.</p><p>"You're going to be okay." The words of comfort were met with a snort of derision. "You're Beca 'effin Mitchell."</p><p>Beca rolled her eyes, wincing as a wave of pain ran through her.</p><p>"I am not having a good day am I?" She joked weakly, Chloe sniggering in spite of herself. Beca looked deep into Chloe's eyes, past the fear and the sadness, and saw love. This was it. It had to be now. If she waited any longer she might not get to say it. "Chloe I-"</p><p>She was interrupted by the arrival of a small group of soldiers, the paramedic amongst them kneeling down to inspect the wound.</p><p>"Shhh, it's better if you don't talk Beca." Chloe smiled at the brunette who frowned in response.</p><p>"But I-"</p><p>"She's right Beca. You need to save your strength."</p><p>Beca bit back a scathing retort. Of course fucking Chicago was here. Why wouldn't he be? Why wouldn't he be here telling her to shut up right when she was about to tell Chloe that she loved her?</p><p>"We need to get her to the hospital STAT." The paramedic said, quickly pulling out packs and pressing them against the short woman's wound. Beca hissed in pain, her head swimming. She couldn't pass out. Not now. She had to tell Chloe.</p><p>"I'm going with her." Chloe's tone was insistent and non-wavering. She couldn't leave Beca now. She'd saved her life. She needed to be with her, now more than ever.</p><p>"I don't know if-" The paramedic started.</p><p>"It's okay. We'll follow in a separate car." Chicago interrupted the paramedic, knowing full well that the lack of space was his comrades primary concern.</p><p>"No, no, I have to be with her, I can't leave her." The redhead protested, looking back down at Beca who was slowly losing consciousness.</p><p>"I'm sorry. If you want to come with us to the hospital this is how it has to be. And it has to be now."</p><p>Chloe looked down at the brunette again, tears spilling down her cheeks. Beca's eyes were beginning to flutter shut, and Chloe knew that now was not the time to be selfish or stubborn. She'd have the time to say it later (she hoped… no, she had to have, it couldn't end like this). Right now, the only priority was saving Beca's life. She gently stroked Beca's face, smiling softly.</p><p>"I'll be right behind you. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, gently getting to her feet, stepping back as the paramedic attended to the struggling brunette, tears pouring down her face. <em>'Chloe… dammit. I have to have more time. This can't be it…'</em></p><p>She tore her eyes from Beca, looking around the square, eyes meeting Amy's, the younger blonde simply watching the situation unfold.</p><p>Chloe walked over to Amy, the Australian taking a deep breath as the ginger reached her.</p><p>"Chloe I'm-"</p><p>Chloe interrupted Amy, throwing her arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.</p><p>"It's okay." She whispered in her ear, fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, "It isn't your fault. You couldn't have known."</p><p>"I should've. He's my dad, how could I not have seen this?"</p><p>Chloe pulled away, cupping Amy's face in her hands, "It's not your fault. I'm serious Amy. I'm gonna go with Beca okay? I'll keep you updated. Mourn your dad. You're entitled to."</p><p>Amy simply nodded, overwhelmed by the kindness shown by her friend. She didn't deserve it. She should've seen this coming. She could have done more.</p><p>Chicago placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder, who lept away, instantly defensive.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, it's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." The soldier held up his hands defensively.</p><p>"Are we going or not?" Chloe snapped, the only thing on her mind was Beca's condition.</p><p>"Y-yeah. Amy, the guys are gonna take you back to the base, you'll be safe there."</p><p>Chloe had walked off before Chicago had finished his sentence, clambering into the waiting vehicle. She lay her head against the window, closing her eyes as the vehicle rumbled down the roads.<em> 'Ugh… my head hurts…'</em> She was exhausted, her thoughts only of the brunette in the transporter in front of them. She couldn't lose her. Not now, not after everything they'd been through. She drifted off, sighing softly.</p><p>"Please let Beca be okay." She mumbled.</p><hr/><p>"Aubrey, will you stop cracking your knuckles! It's making me feel sick." Cynthia-Rose complained, shaking her head.</p><p>"I'll stop cracking my knuckles, when you stop pacing!" Aubrey snapped, head whipping round as she glared at the young singer, "Sorry…" she sighed, "You pace when you're nervous, I crack my knuckles for the same reason… I shouldn't have snapped."</p><p>Aubrey sunk back in her seat, head in her hands. Cynthia-Rose placed an arm around her shoulders, smiling softly.</p><p>"It's okay. We're all anxious Bree."</p><p>"I know. I just- shouldn't we have heard <em>something</em> by now?" Aubrey was exasperated at the seeming lack of progress. They had been sitting in the army base for over two hours with no communication from Chicago.</p><p>Cynthia-Rose opened her mouth to respond, interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up. The Bellas unanimously stood up, Aubrey grabbing her crutches and hauling herself upright with such gusto that she almost fell over, all of them praying beyond hope that it was good news. The soldiers walked in, Aubrey's breath catching in her throat as she scanned the entering group looking for her friends. And then, there she was. Tear stained, but still very much alive, Amy stood in the foyer.</p><p>There was a brief pause, before the Bellas ran to Amy, pulling her into a tight hug, Aubrey straggling but soon joining the hug. Amy sobbed into Aubrey's shoulder.</p><p>"You're okay Amy. We've got you. You're safe now." Aubrey held back her own tears, comforting Amy after all the turmoil she'd been through.</p><p>Aubrey pulled away, smiling softly and looking around for her other missing friends. She frowned when she realised that Beca and Chloe were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Where are-?" She started, looking back at Amy who shook her head, unable to form words, "No. They're not-?"</p><p>Amy shook her head again, clearing her throat, "They're at the hospital. Beca she- she pushed Chloe out of the way- there was so much blood- I-"</p><p>Aubrey pulled her into a tight hug again, rubbing small circles on her back, shushing quietly as Amy broke down, completely and utterly broken.</p><p>"It's okay. We'll go and see them at the hospital. They can't turn us away if we turn up with the U.S. Army." Amy nodded.</p><p>"Bree I'm so sorry… I never meant- I didn't know-" Amy didn't have the words to express her remorse at the events that had unfolded.</p><p>"It's okay. I'm okay. Stacey may kill you…" Amy giggled slightly.</p><p>The Bellas walked in unison towards the group of soldiers, heads held high, determination radiating off them.</p><p>"We need you to take us to the hospital to see Beca and Chloe."</p><p>Zeke turned to face the group, coming face to face with Aubrey, her eyes blazing with determination, almost daring the soldier to say no.</p><p>"Alright. Chloe'll probably need your support."</p><p>Aubrey simply nodded, leading the rest of the Bellas to yet another transport vehicle, wondering if this ordeal was ever going to end.</p><hr/><p>Chloe leapt out of the car as they reached the hospital, not even waiting for it to come to a complete stop, rushing over to the transporter as Beca was lifted onto a waiting trolley.</p><p>"How is she?" She asked, barely holding back the tears as she watched the brunette be rolled into the hospital, barely keeping pace with the paramedic.</p><p>"She's certainly a fighter." Came the response, the paramedic too preoccupied with her patient to give the redhead a definitive answer. Chloe all but ran after the paramedic, stopping only when a nurse blocked her path as Beca entered the ER.</p><p>"You're going to have to wait outside, miss."</p><p>"No. She needs me, I promised I wouldn't leave her!" The flame haired woman went to move around her, the nurse moving with her.</p><p>"I'm sorry. No non-essential personnel in the ER. I can show you to the relative's room if you like? I'll make sure the doctor updates you with any progress."</p><p>"No, I need to be with her!" Chloe was becoming frantic, desperate to know what was happening to the woman that she loved.</p><p>"I really am sorry. But those are the rules." The nurse placed a gentle hand on Chloe's arm, causing the young woman to flinch away, "Sorry. Sorry. Why don't you come with me? Hm? We'll get you something to drink and something to warm you up. You're freezing. And I want to get someone to look at that wound on your head."</p><p>Chloe threw one last, desperate look at the ER, dreading the thought of losing Beca again. She couldn't just walk away. She couldn't willingly leave Beca, not after everything that had happened.</p><p>"Come on sweetheart. There's nothing more you can do for her now."</p><p>"I can't lose her… not now." Chloe shook her head, tears pouring down her cheeks. The nurse reached out again, placing her hand on the red-heads arm. This time she didn't flinch, simply standing there, eyes fixed on the closed doors of the ER.</p><p>"Alright. Why don't we just stand here then, wait it out a little?" The nurse saw the haunted look in the blue eyes of the woman in front of her, realising it was best to let her take it at her own pace. They stood in silence, the department bustling around them, as Chloe stood transfixed, eyes not once leaving the ER doors as she waited for something to happen. Anything that would tell her that Beca was okay.</p><hr/><p>"We have a 25 year old female, bullet wound to the chest, pulse 180 over 40, GCS 9, pulse ox 83%. There's bruising on her abdomen that's indicative of a broken rib, and superficial wounds to her wrists, knees, and forehead. She lost about 3 units at the scene and another on route." The paramedic reeled off the hand-off as she wheeled the brunette into the ER.</p><p>"Alright, we'll move her over on three… One… Two… Three!" The doctors and nurses quickly moved Beca onto the ER bed, checking her wounds and hooking her up to the monitors. "Her pressure's bottoming out, can we get a line in and push a unit of O-NEG whilst we're waiting for crossmatch? Page cardio and general, there's no exit wound so I can't tell the trajectory of the bullet, god knows what sort of damage it's done."</p><p>The monitors started to bleep furiously, the doctor's head turning towards them, "Oh crap, she's crashing… get me a crash trolley, charge it to 180, and bag her please." She grabbed the paddles from the nurse, as another doctor began to provide Beca with oxygen, "Alright everyone stand back, charging, clear!" Electricity raced through the young brunette in an attempt to restart her heart, "Nothing, charge it to 200. Charging, clear! … Alright, she's back. Let's get her intubated, take some of the strain off her heart and body."</p><p>Beca's head was gently tilted back as they prepared to intubate, until…</p><p>"Shit, she's flatlining again!"</p><hr/><p>The nurse had eventually managed to guide Chloe to the relative's room, sitting her down on a chair in the corner. It had only been half an hour, but time seemed to pass exceptionally slowly, every second feeling like a minute, every minute feeling like an hour. What was going on in there? How was Beca doing? Was she going to be okay? Did she even know that she was here? The red head sniffed softly, pulling her arms closer to her chest, shivering slightly as she realised how cold it was in the ER. She felt something be placed around her shoulders, jumping slightly as she met the nurse's gaze.</p><p>"Sorry love, I just figured you'd want a blanket. You're shivering. I would've brought it sooner but we've been slammed. I think they just took your friend up to theatre. I'll let you know when I have more news. The doctor'll been in a minute to check your head."</p><p>"Thanks…" Chloe mumbled, pulling the blanket tighter around her, not really registering what was going on, too preoccupied with all the what-ifs in her head. She was running through every possible outcome, each one more terrible than the next. <em>'Beca… please be okay… please, <strong>please</strong> be okay…'</em> She could feel herself spiralling out of control, drowning in her thoughts, unable to anchor herself without Beca. Chloe closed her eyes, her head pounding so hard it made her ears ring. She was ready to let go of her sanity.</p><p>"Chloe?" The redhead's eyes snapped open, as that familiar voice rang around the room, her eyes meeting the warm blue ones that had comforted her for so many years.</p><p>"Aubrey?" She whispered, not quite daring to believe that she was here. The tall blonde gave her a watery smile, hobbling to her as Chloe stood up.</p><p>Aubrey hugged her as tight as she could, Chloe sobbing into her shoulder, so relieved to see that her friend was okay. The other Bellas soon joined them, each taking it in turns to give the ginger a tight hug, grateful that at least one of them was okay. There were plenty of tears, all worries briefly forgotten as the young women were glad to be reunited with Chloe.</p><p>Eventually, Chloe sat down again, the release of emotion utterly exhausting her. Aubrey sat next to her, putting her arm around her best friend's shoulders. The rest of them settled in the room in various seats, none of them sitting on their own, all feeling the need to be close to each other.</p><p>"How are you? What happened?!" Chloe asked, her eyes taking in her friend's condition.</p><p>"Oh y'know, pissed off a madman with a gun, got shot in the leg, had 30 stitches, and got crutches. Pretty standard…" Aubrey shrugged. Chloe shook her head, rolling her eyes at her friend, a small smile tugging at her lips.</p><p>"How's Beca?" Aubrey asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. Chloe sniffed, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>"I don't know. I think they took her up to theatre, but that's the last I heard."</p><p>Aubrey simply nodded, squeezing her hand, her head resting on the redhead's shoulder.</p><p>A doctor came in, all their heads whipping round in unison, "I'm here to check a head wound?"</p><p>"That'll be Chloe. Over here." Aubrey put a hand on her shoulder, trying not to notice as the redhead flinched away.</p><p>The doctor knelt in front of the auburn, smiling softly. She gently probed the wound on her head, Chloe wincing as her head throbbed again, "Alright, that's going to need stitches… I'm going to do a neuro test, and you could do with a head CT just to be safe. Follow my finger." The doctor held up a finger and slowly moved it in front of Chloe's face, watching her response carefully. "Okay… that looks good… I need you to come through to triage so I get that stitched, and get you booked in for a head CT."</p><p>"But Beca-" Chloe started, not wanting to go anywhere where they couldn't find her.</p><p>"We'll come and find you if there's any news." Flo interjected, "And Bree can come with you, keep you company?"</p><p>Chloe looked around at her friends, tears in her eyes. What had she done to deserve these beautiful women in her life? They were amazing, they'd supported her through so much,and here they were doing it again as if it was no big deal. She didn't deserve them. "Okay…" she mumbled, shakily getting to her feet, Aubrey joining her as the two headed for the triage area. Chloe sat on the edge of the bed, Aubrey perched in a chair nearby.</p><p>"Have you had any headaches, dizziness, nausea?" The doctor asked her.</p><p>"Um, I've had a headache ever since, a little dizziness maybe?" The redhead shrugged.</p><p>"Okay… any aversion to bright lights, blurriness of vision?"</p><p>"Um… no, I don't think so…" she frowned, "Just a headache…"</p><p>"Alright, I'm going to go and get the suture kit and we'll get that sorted. I'll be back in a second." Chloe nodded, subdued. The doctor left the two friends alone, sat in silence.</p><p>"Chloe…" Aubrey started, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine. Sore, but okay." Chloe gave her a reluctant half smile.</p><p>"That's not what I mean, and you know it." The blonde arched her eyebrow, her eyes full of concern.</p><p>"Aubrey…"</p><p>"No. You can brush it off with everyone else, but not with me Chlo. I know you, and I know what you've been through."</p><p>Chloe looked away, tears welling in her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it. Beca's the priority here."</p><p>Aubrey placed a hand on her arm, frowning as Chloe flinched away again.</p><p>"Chloe it's okay. What you went through-"</p><p>"What I went through is none of your business. Just drop it Aubrey." Chloe snapped, shutting her down, leaving Aubrey shocked at her friend's uncharacteristic outburst. The doctor returned with a trolley before the blonde could respond, and they sat in silence as the doctor began to stitch up the wound on Chloe's head.</p><p>"You're booked in for a CT, it'll be a little while yet though." The doctor explained, waiting for the local anesthetic to take effect.</p><p>"Okay… is there any news about my friend Beca?"</p><hr/><p>The Bellas sat in silence, all of them concerned for Beca, a noticeable dynamic missing from the group.</p><p>"You know, if Beca was here she'd be making some inappropriate sarcastic comment about now…" Cynthia-Rose smirked, shaking her head fondly. Smiles spread through the group as they murmured in agreement.</p><p>"Yeah, can you imagine? 'Jeez lighten up guys, it's not like anybody died yet'." Ashley giggled. A ripple of laughter spread through the group, even Chloe managing a small smile.</p><p>"Oh my God, do you remember the time we had to leave that bar <em>really</em> quickly after Beca got sassy with that biker?" Emily rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Jesus, I actually thought we were gonna die that night." Flo laughed at the memory, "He was twice her size, and I still would've backed Beca."</p><p>"That was the last time we let her drink vodka…" Amy chuckled, shaking her head.</p><p>"And then there was the Disneyworld incident… I never thought we'd have to worry about her trying to fight Snow White…" Jessica grinned broadly.</p><p>"In all fairness, that Snow White was a bitch… if a woman is holding a glass of wine, she is clearly not a 10 year old… no matter how short she is." Flo giggled helplessly, remembering the look of fury on the short brunette's face.</p><p>The Bellas laughed, exchanging more stories in which Beca's antics had nearly ended up landing them all in hot water. They were interrupted as the door to the waiting room opened, all eyes turning to the doctor who walked in. He looked around the room, frowning in confusion.</p><p>"Is everyone here for Beca Mitchell?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, how is she?" Jessica asked, the whole group hyper focused on anything the doctor had to say.</p><p>"She's out of theatre for now."</p><p>"For now? Cynthia-Rose frowned in concern.</p><p>"She's in bad shape. Because of the trajectory of the bullet, there's a substantial amount of internal damage. Her spleen was shredded so we had to remove it, but even after that there was a lot of blood and her pressure kept bottoming out. We decided to pack and close, give her body time to try and heal itself a little. We're going to monitor her for twenty four hours, and then if she's strong enough we'll try again."</p><p>Jessica nodded, sensing the group was starting to fall apart again. "A splenectomy isn't that big a deal guys, she'll be on antibiotics forever, but otherwise she'll be just fine without it. She's on a ventilator at the minute right? Can we see her?"</p><p>"Yes, that'll be fine. She's in an ICU room on her own, so it might be a little cramped." The doctor warned.</p><p>"That's okay, we're used to being on top of each other…" Flo half laughed, her mind only on her friend, "Somebody should go and find Chloe and Bree."</p><p>"I'll do it." Emily volunteered, "I'll see you guys up there?" They mumbled in agreement, the Bellas following the doctor to ICU whist Emily headed to find Chloe. She found her quickly, fighting the urge to throw up at the sight of the needle in her friends head.</p><p>"Hey, guys, I've got news about Beca."</p><p>Aubrey's head whipped round, Chloe gasping slightly unable to move her head, "What is it? Is she okay?" The redhead's voice was full of concern, her eyes dull with exhaustion.</p><p>"I'm not sure… they said something about packing and ICU? She's in a bad way, but she's stable. They need to operate again tomorrow if she's strong enough…" Emily gave them as much information as she could understand, hoping that it wouldn't distress Chloe anymore than she already was.</p><p>"If?" Chloe whispered.</p><p>"Yeah… that's what the doctor said… I'm sorry I don't have better news Chlo…" Emily could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at the despair in her friend's face. She didn't know how to help her.</p><p>"I need to see her…" Chloe started to get up, the doctor quickly stopping her.</p><p>"Whoa sweetie, let me finish stitching your head up first…"</p><p>"It can wait, Beca needs me-" Chloe could feel her chest pounding, her mouth going dry as her breathing quickened. Aubrey quickly got up, ignoring the pain that shot up her leg, taking Chloe's hands in hers.</p><p>"Chloe sweetie, it's okay. Look at me. Take a deep breath." The doctor sat back a bit, letting the blonde try and calm her friend. Chloe's eyes locked with Aubrey's, hands trembling as she tried to focus on her breathing, "It's okay Chloe. You're alright. I'm here. Just take a deep breath, come on."</p><p>Eventually, Chloe's breathing started to calm, heart slowing again. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, taking a second to gather herself.</p><p>"Now, let the doctor fix your head, then we'll go and see Beca."</p><p>"Okay…" Chloe whispered, letting the doctor finish up. Emily quickly grabbed Aubrey as the pain in her leg overcame her, her face ashen.</p><p>"Thanks." She mumbled, squeezing Emily's hand gratefully.</p><p>A few moments later, they were headed to ICU, where the other Bellas were waiting for them in Beca's room. Chloe's breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell upon the woman she loved. Somehow, despite all the tubes and wires that surrounded her, Beca was still breathtakingly beautiful. The red-head moved to the side of the bed, her friends letting her through, tucking a lock of hair behind Beca's ear, smiling fondly.</p><p>A nurse entered the room, bewildered at the sheer number of people in the tiny room.</p><p>"I'm sorry ladies, visiting hours are over." She smiled.</p><p>"Oh. Okay." Emily and the other Bellas couldn't help but be disappointed. They'd just reunited with Beca, and given her condition they were reluctant to leave her. What if something happened to her after they left? The nurse saw the collective worry and reluctance of the women gathered around her, and she could only sympathise. They must obviously love her very much.</p><p>"Okay, I'm breaking all the rules here… one of you can stay here with her overnight. I'll clear it with my supervisor."</p><p>"Thank you, we really appreciate that." Aubrey smiled gratefully, "It should be Chloe."</p><p>The other Bellas nodded in agreement, Chloe a little taken aback, "Are you guys sure?"</p><p>"Of course." Aubrey pulled Chloe into a hug again, "Go sit with her." She whispered in her ear, "Forget everything else and just tell her how you feel."</p><p>"How did you-?" Chloe gasped.</p><p>"I know you Chlo. I'm here whenever you're ready." The redhead pulled away, tears in her eyes, nodding at her best friend of over decade. The Bellas took turns to hug Chloe goodbye, none of them really wanting to leave either of them, but knowing that it was best not to argue with the nurse, given that she was already helping them by letting Chloe stay. Tearfully the redhead bid goodbye to her friends, curling up in the chair next to Beca, smiling gratefully as the ICU nurse brought her a blanket.</p><p>"What sort of mess have you got yourself into this time Mitchell?" She took a seat next to her bed, her eyes never once leaving the beautiful woman.</p><p>"You really scared me back there y'know? I can't believe you did that for me. You're crazy you know?"</p><p>Chloe snorted, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"You'd be taking the piss out of me if you could hear me now. I know you don't do sappy, and I've got nothing but sappy stored up. Mind you, it's not like you even know what's going on right now. There's so much I need to tell you. So much I should have told you a long time ago."</p><p>She sniffed, tears falling down her cheeks again, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Dammit, I bet you're sick to death of my crying. I know I am. Why can't I be strong like you? I've watched you deal with so much adversity in the last seven years, and you've come through all of it. I would have crumbled at the first hurdle. I know you think that I always see the good in everything, and that I'm this insanely positive person, but it's all just to hide how insecure I feel. Honestly if you could read my mind you'd think every little situation was a Doomsday scenario. I don't know what I'd do without you weirdo." She rested her head on the top of the chair, quietly sobbing as she watched the machine breath for Beca, "Don't leave me Becs… please… I love you…"</p><p>With that, Chloe drifted off into an uneasy sleep, waking periodically after a bad dream or if one of the machines made a slightly different noise. Thankfully, Beca pulled through the night, and although she hadn't gotten any better, she hadn't gotten any worse. The nurse had gently woken Chloe up to tell her that they were taking Beca back into theatre, leaving the redhead alone again. She wanted to call Aubrey, Emily, Jessica, anyone… but she didn't have her phone and neither did they. She hoped they were on their way not really wanting to be alone with her thoughts.</p><hr/><p>"What do you mean we can't go?" Aubrey exploded, getting right in Chicago's face, "You are taking us to the hospital <em>right</em> <em>now</em>, or so help me God…"</p><p>"Aubrey, we can't spare anyone to take you there now, you'll have to wait until this afternoon." The soldier put his foot down.</p><p>"What <em>don't</em> you understand about this? Beca could be dying, and you want us to just sit around and wait? Chloe is all alone, she's traumatised and vulnerable, she needs us."</p><p>"I'm sorry. But this is the way it is." Chicago walked away, leaving the blonde fuming.</p><p>"ASSHOLE!" She screamed after him, Jessica gently pulling her back to the group, Aubrey hobbling along, throwing her crutches across the room in frustration, "I'm SICK of these damn things! Fuck this! Fuck all of this!" Hot, angry tears poured down her face. She just wanted to help Chloe, she was the only one who had any idea of what was happening, and she knew that Chloe needed someone on her side. Especially with Beca out of action.</p><p>Emily said nothing, simply putting an arm around her friend's shoulders, holding her close as she sobbed into her chest, all the emotion she'd be bottling up pouring out. Cynthia-Rose stroked Aubrey's hair, the Bellas gathering round her, able to do nothing but wait for Chicago to take them to see their friends.</p><hr/><p>"Hey weirdo… they said you did really well." Chole smiled softly, moving the hair out of Beca's eyes, "The fact that you're breathing on your own is a great sign apparently! I mean, obviously it is… duh. Some vet I'll make huh, it's fairly fundamental knowledge for any animal… breathing equals good. I dunno, I guess I was just trying to reassure you, even though you probably can't hear me…"</p><p>Beca's finger twitched, unnoticed by Chloe who was too busy looking fondly at the brunette's face to notice it. Beca had stirred quietly just as Chloe had tucked her hair behind her ear a few moments ago, but had decided to keep her eyes shut, preferring to let the ginger ramble on. Now however, she had taken all the rambling she could handle.</p><p>"God you don't half waffle on." She croaked, letting her eyelids flutter open. Chloe gasped in surprise, her tears falling faster as she looked into those deep blue eyes.</p><p>"How much did you hear?" She asked, a grin plastered from ear to ear.</p><p>"Literally all of it, I just wanted to see how long you'd ramble for before you realised I was awake. Then I realised you probably wouldn't, and honestly it was getting a little hard to listen too..." Beca grinned, wincing as she went to sit up.</p><p>"Hey, hey let me help." Chloe got up from her seat, gently easing Beca into a sitting position, rearranging her pillows for comfort, "I can't believe you let me just ramble on like that…"</p><p>"Oh come on, are you really surprised? I'm a people pleaser!" Beca laughed, the force of it sending another twinge of pain through her. Chloe rolled her eyes in response, snorting in disagreement, taking Beca's hand in hers. The brunette simply smiled, squeezing it.</p><p>"I thought I was going to lose you Beca." Chloe's voice was barely a whisper.</p><p>"Nah, you're not that lucky." Beca grinned, "You're stuck with me for a while yet Beale."</p><p>"Good… there-there's something I need to say Beca, and I don't know how to do it."</p><p>"Wait, me first. I was trying to tell you something back in the square before fucking Chicago turned up, and if I don't say it now, I might never say it."</p><p>Chloe nodded, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She had to tell Beca how she felt about her, but she knew the brunette was stubborn and so she had to let her go first. What if Beca was about to tell her that she wanted some space from her? Or that she was moving out?</p><p>"Chloe… I- I know this might come as a shock, and I know that you probably don't feel the same way but… well, ever since we met I-" Beca struggled with her words, her nerves suddenly getting the better of her. Why was it so much easier to do this on the brink of death? Chloe frowned in confusion, not quite understanding what the brunette was getting at. She couldn't possibly be… could she?</p><p>"I-I- fuck it." Beca growled, ignoring the pain that shot through her as she reached over, sitting up and grabbing Chloe's t-shirt, pulling her into a kiss.</p><p>For a few heart-stopping moments the kiss went unreciprocated, Beca beginning to pull away convinced she'd made the biggest mistake of her life. It was at that point that Chloe chased her lips, returning the kiss with as much emotion and passion as she could muster, making up for lost time. God this felt right. Like all of the pain, all of the fear, the uncertainty, the sheer awfulness of the last 48 hours had all been worth it. Time stopped, the world melted away, it was only them. They were the only two people in the world in that moment, and that was all that mattered. Because Beca Mitchell loved Chloe Beale, and Chloe Beale loved her back. Beca eventually had to pull away when the pain in her abdomen got too much to bear, wincing as she lowered herself back into a comfortable position. The red-head grinned, biting her lip as their eyes met.</p><p>"I love you Beca Mitchell." She said, stroking the side of her face.</p><p>"I love you too Chloe Beale." Beca couldn't stop smiling, unable to believe what had just happened.</p><p>Chloe got to her feet, walking round to the side of the bed, gently clambering up next to Beca. She lay next to her, smiling softly as Beca adjusted her position again so she was curled up in the redheads arms. It wasn't long before both of them drifted off, exhausted from the events that had led them there, but utterly blissful in each other's arms.</p><hr/><p>Beca stirred, smiling softly as her eyes fell upon the still sleeping redhead. This wasn't the first time she'd woken up in Chloe's arms (they did share a sofa bed after all), but none of those times compared to this one. Chloe Beale loved her back. She bit her lip, leaning forward and kissing her softly. The older Bella mumbled softly, eyes opening softly. She grinned at Beca.</p><p>"Hey you." Chloe stroked Beca's face, "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Oh y'know… like I've been shot..."</p><p>Chloe giggled, rolling her eyes. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"</p><p>"Little bit…"</p><p>Beca winced as she sat up, Chloe stretching out the ache in her arms and neck.</p><p>"Do you want a coffee or something?" Chloe offered, standing up.</p><p>"Sure, that sounds good." Beca smiled, watching Chloe leave. It was only when she was alone that Beca let the smile drop from her face. She knew there was something going on with Chloe, something she wasn't telling her. The redhead kept crying out in her sleep, waking Beca up several times, the brunette unsuccessful in her attempts to wake her girlfriend (girlfriend! Even thinking that made Beca's heart skip) settling instead to sooth her cries until Chloe settled again. She sighed softly, leaning back into her pillow and closing her eyes.</p><p>"I should have expected you to be asleep lazybones."</p><p>Beca's eyes snapped open, a wide grin spreading across her face, "Bree? What're you doing here?"</p><p>Aubrey gave her friend a watery smile, rushing to the side of her bed as she quickly as she could on her crutches, and pulling her into a tight hug. Beca grimaced, hugging her back as her wound throbbed. The rest of the Bellas flooded in, tears a plenty as they were reunited at last with their best friend.</p><p>"What're you guys doing here?" Beca asked, wiping at her eyes.</p><p>"The U.S. Army. Chicago brought us with the rescue team." Aubrey settled next to Beca on the bed, the rest of the Bellas quickly settling around them. Beca rolled her eyes, causing Aubrey to chuckle.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I knew you'd hate it. But we had no other options." The older blonde smiled.</p><p>"Ah it's okay. I got a mean-ass scar out of it. What happened to you Bree?" she asked in a jokey tone, trying to act as normal as possible.</p><p>"Hobart shot me. Doesn't like being questioned apparently." Aubrey raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Tell me about it... at least he only shot to injure you!"</p><p>"Oh yeah, <em>that </em>makes it hurt less! No-one told you to jump in front in bullet..."</p><p>Hey, Chloe's alive, that makes me some kind of hero. All you proved was that you're a pain in the ass..."</p><p>"Mmm something tells me there's something you wanna tell us about out redheaded friend." Cynthia-Rose smirked, noting the smile that tugged at the corners of Beca's mouth when she said Chloe's name.</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about." The brunette was immediately defensive as Emily raised a knowing eyebrow.</p><p>"Yeah okay. That's why you're grinning like a Cheshire cat?" The Bellas mumbled in agreement, throwing Beca knowing looks.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Chloe walked back into the room, holding two coffees and smiling widely, "I didn't know you guys were gonna be here or I would've got us all coffee. What're we talking about?"</p><p>She handed Beca the coffee, the other Bellas giggling</p><p>"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you kissed Beca." Amy cocked her eyebrow, smirking at the red-head.</p><p>"You told them?" Chloe gasped, eyes wide looking to Beca who closed her eyes and sighed.</p><p>"No idiot. You just did."</p><p>The Bellas laughed as Chloe blushed furiously, hiding her face in her hands. Jessica got to her feet and put an arm around her friend's shoulder.</p><p>"Oh honey, it's okay." The blonde giggled, "We all knew anyway, Beca didn't have to say anything, it was written all over her face."</p><p>"Hey, be nice. I was shot, remember?" Beca scowled, Ashley simply rolling her eyes in response.</p><p>"Yeah… that's gonna be an excuse for a lot of things going forward isn't it?" Emily sighed.</p><p>"Excuse me, I was shot too, and you don't hear me making a fuss about it!" Aubrey protested, gesturing at her injury.</p><p>"Forget that. Bhloe is official!" Amy cheered, the other Bellas grinning.</p><p>At this point, the doctor entered the room frowning. "Oh. There's a lot of you... okay. Miss Mitchell, how are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm okay. A little sore." Beca smiled softly, Chloe retaking her spot next to the brunette, taking her hand in hers.</p><p>"That's to be expected, as long as it's not unbearable we're fine. We had to remove your spleen yesterday, the damage was too extensive to repair it-"</p><p>"Whoa hang on, don't I need that?!"</p><p>"Ideally yes, but you can manage without it, you'll just need to take broad spectrum antibiotics for the forseeable." Beca nodded, a little taken aback by the news, "When we meant back in today, we were able to repair the rest of the damage, but there are still a couple of pieces of shrapnel near your aorta that we had to leave in. It was way too risky to try and take them out, and they should just stay where they are. It seems a little crazy, but it is lower risk."</p><p>"Well it's gonna make airport security a nightmare... but when is it not?" Beca joked, "When can I go home?"</p><p>"A few days. You lost a lot of blood, and you were unconscious for a long time so we need to monitor for any neural deficits."</p><p>"You mean more than usual?" Aubrey quipped, giggling at the mock outrage on Beca's face. The doctor smiled, bidding the group goodbye, promising to look in on Beca later. The group resumed their chatter, talking about anything but the last 48 hours, up until the moment that the nurse came and threw them out again for the night. The Bellas sighed, getting up one by one and saying their goodbyes to Beca as they headed out to the waiting room. Amy was the last to get to her feet, her eyes filled with tears.</p><p>"I'll give you guys a minute." Chloe smiled, hugging Amy tightly and planting a kiss on Beca's forehead, leaving the two young women to talk. She knew at some point Amy would want to talk to her about what had happened, but for now she let Amy and Beca talk. She wasn't ready to talk about what she'd been through.</p><p>"Beca I-"</p><p>Beca shook her head, "Don't. You don't need to apologise. It wasn't your fault."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I'm serious Ames. There is no way you could've known any of this was going to happen, and you apologising isn't gonna change any of that. The only person that owes me an apology is your dad."</p><p>Amy looked down, playing with the cuff of her sleeve as tears slipped down her cheeks.</p><p>"Amy. You're allowed to grieve. He's your dad."</p><p>Amy snorted, shaking her head, "You know, Chloe said the same thing. You guys are made for each other."</p><p>"Pfft." Beca snorted, "Really?"</p><p>"Hell yeah! Look I know we all joke about you and Chloe, but it's only because we can all see how much you love each other. We were trying to get you guys to see it."</p><p>Beca smiled, biting her lip, "Really?"</p><p>Amy simply nodded, squeezing Beca's hand tight. Chloe poked her head around the door.</p><p>"Can I come back in now?" She asked, smiling softly.</p><p>"Yeah… quick before Amy makes that face again, or I'm gonna cry." Beca held out her hand to Chloe, encouraging her to join them.</p><p>"I'll leave you two in peace, seems like you've got a lot of… talking to do." Amy wiggled her eyebrows as she headed out of the door. Chloe giggled, shaking her head.</p><p>"I love that weirdo." Chloe smiled, sitting next to Beca on the bed again, slipping her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder. Beca snuggled in close, smiling happily.</p><p>"I love you weirdo." The brunette mumbled.</p><p>"Bet I love you more weirdo." Chloe kissed her forehead. Beca couldn't keep from grinning, her hand cupping Chloe's cheek, frowning as her eyes fell on the cut on her head.</p><p>"Your poor head... I'm sorry..."</p><p>"It's okay, I had a head scan it's all good. Just a few stiches."</p><p>"Chloe..."</p><p>"I'm not ready to talk about it yet Becs. Can we just..."</p><p>"Of course. Whatever you need baby."</p><p>The couple sat in silence, no words needed. It was far from over, they both new that. But for now, they were safe, and they had each other at long last.</p><p>Everything was going to be okay. At least for a little while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it beautiful nerds. I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>